interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
English-Interlingua Dictionary t
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- t (letter ~) n littera t (te) * ~ overthrow, subvert v subverter * ~ overthrow, subvert v subverter -vert-/-vers-] tab n etiquetta tabby n catto tigrate tabernacle (tent) n tabernaculo * n tabernaculo table (1. Furniture]; 2. as in table of contents) n tabula * (1. Furniture]; 2. as in table of contents) n tabula (tà-) * (all senses) n tabula * (clear the ~) v levar le tabula * (set the ~) v poner le tabula * ~ china and silver n coperto * ~ companion n conviva * ~ d'hôte n table d'hôte * ~ d'hôte n table d'hôte F] * ~ linens n pannos del tabula * v presentar * ~ , slab, plate, board n tabula * ~ , slab, plate, board n tabula (tà-) * ~ , tables (as in statistic tables) n tabella tableau n tableau * n tableau F] tablecloth n drappo de tabula table-d'hote n repasto a precio fixe tablemat n subplatto tables, table (as in statistic tables) n tabella tablespoon v coclear de servir tablet (small flat piece of medicine, candy) n tabletta * (stone) n placa commemorative * n comprimito * n tabletta table-tennis n ping-pong, tennis de tabula * ~ -tennis n tennis de tabula, ping-pong taboo adj/n tabu * ~ tabu (-ù) adj tabu * ~ tabu (-ù) adj tabu (-ù) * v declarar tabu, prohiber * v prohiber, declarar tabu tabular tabular adj tabular tabulate v tabular tabulation n tabulation tabulator n tabulator tachy- (swift) occurring in compouns] adj tachy- tachygrapher, tachygraphist n tachygrapho * ~ , tachygraphist n tachygrapho (-kì-) tachygraphic, tachygraphical adj tachygraphic tachygraphy n tachygraphia * n tachygraphia (-ìa) tachymeter Surv n tachymetro * Surv n tachymetro (-kì-) tachymetry Surv n tachymetria * Surv n tachymetria (-ìa) tacit adj tacite * adj tacite (tà-) (pp of tacer) taciturn adj taciturne taciturnity n taciturnitate tack (nail) n clavo * Nav n bordada * v virar al vento * ~ , board (the stretch which a ship makes on one tack in beating to windward) Naut] n bordada tacking (sewing) n bastitura * n Naut] tackle (rugby) v blocar * n apparato * v Gen] * ~ , rigging Naut n manovra tacky adj collose tact (as in social tact) n tacto * n tacto tactful (plen) adj de tacto, diplomatic * (plen) adj diplomatic, de tacto tactical adj tactic tactically adv tacticamente tactician n tactico tactics n tactica * ~ , tactic n tactica tactile (pertaining to the sence of touch) adj tactile * adj tactile tactility n tactilitate tactless adj disproviste de tacto, pauco diplomatic * adj pauco diplomatic, disproviste de tacto tadpole n larva de rana tae-kwan-do (martial art) n tae-kwan-do taeniafuge adj tenifuge * n tenifuga taffeta n taffeta * n taffeta (-tà) tag n etiquetta * v etiquettar * ~ , ticket, label n etiquetta * ~ , ticket, label n etiquetta (-ké-) Tagus n Tago Tahiti Geog n Tahiti tail n cauda * v sequer tail-end n extremo, fin * ~ -end n fin, extremo tail-feathers n caude de plumas, caude de plumero * ~ -feathers n caude de plumero, caude de plumas tail-off v diminuer pauc a pauc tailor (make) v confectionar * n sartor * v adaptar * ~ , dressmaker n sartor tailor-made (made by a tailor) adj facite per sartor * ~ -made adj Fig] tailor's shop n sartoreria s shop n sartoreria (-ìa) tailor's-shop n sartoreria taint n corruption * v corrumper * ~ , decay n corruption tainted, infeeted, rotten, decayed adj corrupte Taiwan Geog n le Insula Formosa, Taiwan * Geog n Taiwan, le Insula Formosa take (capture) v expugnar, prender * (capture) v prender, expugnar * (carry) v portar * (lead) v conducer * (need) v requirer * (transport) v transportar * ~ a census v censer * ~ a census v censer cens-/cens-] * ~ an oath, swear v jurar * ~ away, withdraw v retirar * ~ away, withdraw v subtraher * ~ away, withdraw v subtraher -trah-/-tract-] * ~ back again, retake v reprender * ~ back again, retake v reprender -prend-/-pris-] * ~ booty, prey, pillage v predar * ~ by assault, storm v expugnar * ~ care of, look after v respicer * ~ care of, look after v respicer -spic-/-spect-] * ~ hold of, catch, seize, take v prender * ~ hold of, catch, seize, take v prender prend-/prens-/pris-] * ~ in, imburse v imbursar * ~ in, shelter v recolliger * ~ in, shelter v recolliger -lig-/-lect-] * ~ off (shoes, stockings from someone's feet) v discalcear * ~ off flesh v discarnar * ~ one fifth of v quintar * ~ out of the nest v disannidar * ~ root v radicar * ~ the chill off, warm slightly v tepidar * ~ the color out of, fade v distinger * v Gen] * ~ , lay hold of v sumer * ~ , lay hold of v sumer sum-/sumpt-] * ~ , take hold of, catch, seize v prender * ~ , take hold of, catch, seize v prender prend-/prens-/pris-] take-after v resimilar take-away v levar, subtraher * ~ -away v subtraher, levar take-back v reprender take-care-of v curar take-charge-of v cargar se de take-hold-of v prender take-in (accept) v acceptar, reciper * ~ -in (accept) v reciper, acceptar * ~ -in (swindle) v dupar * ~ -in (understand) v comprender take-off n partita * ~ -off vi partir, quitar le solo * ~ -off vi quitar le solo, partir * ~ -off vt levar, supprimer * ~ -off vt supprimer, levar take-on v assumer, cargar se de * ~ -on v cargar se de, assumer take-out (extract) v extraher * ~ -out (get) v obtener * ~ -out (go out with) v sortir con take-over v acquirer, prender possession de * ~ -over v prender possession de, acquirer take-place v haber loco, occurrer * ~ -place v occurrer, haber loco taker (one who or that which takes, seizes, accepts) n prenditor take-stock v facer le inventario take-to (commence action) v dar se a * ~ -to (like) v affectionar take-up v assumer, prender * ~ -up v prender, assumer taking (act or action of) n prension * ~ a census (act of) n censimento * ~ off (one's or someone's shoes, stockings) (act of) n discalceamento talc Mineral n talco talcose adj talcose talcum-powder (pulvere de) n talco * ~ -powder (pulvere de) n talco (in pulvere) tale n conto * ~ , story n conto talent (1. Antiq]; 2. as in talent for acting) n talento * n ingenio, talento * n talento, ingenio * ~ , genius, inborn skill n ingenio talented adj talentose talisman n talisman talismanic adj talismanic talk (conversation) n conversation * (converse) v conversar * (lecture) n discurso * (speak) v parlar * ~ extravagantly (think, act extravagantly) v extravagar * ~ , speak v parlar talkative adj communicative, loquace * adj loquace, communicative * ~ , communicative adj communicative * ~ , multiloquent adj multiloquente * ~ , multiloquous adj multiloque * ~ , multiloquous adj multiloque (-tì-) talkativeness n loquacitate * ~ , multiloquence n multiloquentia talker n parlator * ~ , speaker n parlator talk-over v discuter tall (lofty) adj alte * (of stature) adj grande tallow, suet n stear * ~ , suet n stear -ar/-at-] tally (count) n conto * (label) n etiquetta * (stick) n talia * n computation * v corresponder Talmud n talmud * n talmud Heb] Talmudic adj talmudic Talmudist n talmudista talon Arch n talon * n ungula * ~ , stub, counterfoil Fin n talon tamable adj domabile tambour Fortif n tambur tambourine (Spanish tambourine) n panderetta * n tamburino tame (make tame) v domar * adj mansuete * v domar, domesticar * v domesticar, domar * ~ , domesticate v domesticar tameness n mansuetude tamer (of wild beasts) n domator * n domator tamper (- with, meddle) v toccar sin autorisation * (a witness) v subornar * (falsify) v falsificar tampon Med n tampon * Med n tampon F] * Med v tamponar * n tampon tamponage Med n tamponamento tan (leather) v tannar * (of sun) v bronzar * (skins) v tannar * n bronzage * ~ , tanbark n tanno tanbark, tan n tanno tandem adv tandem -tang (party) occurring in compounds] n -tang * ~ -tang (party) occurring in compounds] n -tang Chinese] * n sapor piccante tangency Math n tangentia tangent Math adj tangente * Math n tangente * n tangente tangential Math adj tangential tangerine n mandarina tangibility (quality of being tangible) n tangibilitate tangible (capable of being touched) adj tangibile * adj tangibile tangle n confusion, imbroliamento * n imbroliamento, confusion * v imbroliar (se), intricar (se) * v imbroliar, intricar * v intricar (se), imbroliar (se) * v intricar, imbroliar tango n tango * v dansar le tango tangy adj de sapor piccante tank (as in water tank, gasoline tank) n tank * (as in water tank, gasoline tank) n tank A] * (cistern) n cisterna * (for petrol) n reservoir de gasolina * Mil n tank * Mil n tank A] * n Mil] tankard n biriera tanker (ship) n nave cisterna * (truck) n camion cisterna tanner n tannator tannery n tanneria * n tanneria (-ìa) tannic adj tannic tannin n tannino tanning, tannage n tannage * ~ , tannage n tannage (-aje) tansy (Tanacetum balsamita) Bot] n balsamita tantalic Chem adj tantalic tantalite Mineral n tantalite tantalize v provocar, tormentar * v provocar, tormentar (con le supplicios de tantalo) * v tormentar (con le supplicios de tantalo), provocar * v tormentar, provocar tantalum Chem n tantalium * Chem n tantalium (-tà-) Tantalus Mythol n Tantalo * Mythol n Tantalo (tàn-) tantamount (be - to) v. phr equivaler a * ~ adj/n equivalente tantrum n accesso de ira Tanzania Geog n Tanzania tap (faucet) n valvula * (hit) n colpo * (hit) v colpar legiermente * (resources) v exploitar * (telephone) v ascoltar clandestinmente tape (bind) v guarnir de banda * (record) v registrar sur banda magnetic * ~ measure, tapeline n metro * n banda tapeline, tape measure n metro tape-measure n banda metric, metro * ~ -measure n metro, banda metric taper (light) n candela accenditori * n eng * v affilar se tape-recorder n magnetophono tapestry n tapisseria * n tapisseria (-ìa) * ~ worker n tapissero * ~ , rug, carpet n tapete * ~ , rug, carpet n tapis * ~ , rug, carpet n tapis F] tapeworm n tenia taph- (tomb) occurring in compounds] n -tapho- tapioca n tapioca tapioca-pudding n pudding de tapioca tappet n altiavalvulas tar n catran * ~ sprayer n catranator * v catranar tarantula n tarantula tardigrade Zool n tardigrado * Zool n tardigrado (-ì-) * ~ , slowpaced adj tardigrade * ~ , slowpaced adj tardigrade (-ì-) tardiness, slowness n morositate tardy (1. slow; 2. late) adj tardive * adj morose, tarde * adj tarde, morose * ~ , dilatory, lingering adj morose * ~ , slow adj tarde target (mark) n scopo * n Fig] * ~ , mark n scopo tariff (1. Customs]; 2. scale or schedule of prices) n tarifa * (list the tariff value of) v tarifar * n tarifa tarmac (at airport) n pista de atterrage * (on road) n macadam a catran tarnish n oxydation * v oxydar (se tarpaulin n tela catranate tarry adj catranose * ~ , linger, delay v morar tart adj acerbe * n torta tartan n tartan tartar (all meanings) n tartaro tartar-sauce n sauce tartare tartarus n tartaro tartlet n torteletta tarworks n catraneria * n catraneria (-ìa) task n carga, labor * n labor, carga task-force n gruppo de fortias * ~ -force n gruppo de fortias (pro un operation special) tassel n flocco tastable adj gustabile taste (1. sense of taste; 2. flavor; 3. as in to have a taste for) n gusto * (be acquainted with) v cognoscer * (eat) v mangiar * (flavour) n sapor * (perceive by sense of taste) vt gustar * (perceive by the sense of taste) v gustar * (professionally) v degustar * n gusto * ~ , sample (wines, tea) v degustar * ~ , savor, flavor n sapor tasteful adj de bon gusto, elegante * adj elegante, de bon gusto tasteless adj insipide taste-of v haber le gusto de taster (of wines, tea) n degustator tasting (of wines, tea) n degustation * ~ , gustation n gustation tasty (having a pleasant taste) adj gustabile * adj saporose * ~ , savory adj gustose tattered adj lacerate tattle n commatrage * v commatrar tattoo (design produced by tattooing) n tatu * (design produced by tattooing) n tatu (-tù) * (design produced by tattooing) n tatuage * (design produced by tattooing) n tatuage (-aje) * (design) n tatu * (signal of retreat) Mil] n retraite * (signal of retreat) Mil] n retraite F] * n Mil] * v tatuar * ~ , do tattooing v tatuar tattooer n tatuator tattooing (practice of) n tatu * (practice of) n tatu (-tù) * (practice of) n tatuage * (practice of) n tatuage (-aje) * n tatuage taunt n observation sarcastic * v provocar sarcasticamente tauriform, bull-shaped adj tauriforme taurine, bull, bull's adj taurin taurobolium, tauroboly (sacrifice of bulls) n taurobolio tauromachic adj tauromachic tauromachy, bullfighting n tauromachia * ~ , bullfighting n tauromachia (-ìa) Taurus n astrol taut adj tense tauto- (same) occurring in compounds] n tauto- tautological adj tautologic tautology n tautologia * n tautologia (-ìa) tavern keeper, taverner n tavernero * n bireria, taverna * n taverna * n taverna, bireria taverner, tavern keeper n tavernero tax (1. to impose a tax on) v taxar * (accuse) v accusar * (as in income tax) n taxa * (impose rate) v taxar * (tire) v exhaurir * ~ collector n perceptor * n imposto, taxa * n taxa, imposto * ~ , duty, impost n imposto taxable adj taxabile taxation Admin n taxation * n taxation tax-avoidance phr modos legal de reducer le contributiones fiscal tax-collector n exactor * ~ -collector n perceptor de impostos tax-evasion n fraude fiscal tax-fraud n fraude fiscal tax-free adj exempte de impostos tax-haven n refugio fiscal taxi n taxi * ~ , taxicab n taxi * ~ , taxicab n taxi (-ì) taxicab, taxi n taxi * ~ , taxi n taxi (-ì) taxidermic, taxidermal adj taxidermic taxidermist n taxidermista taxidermy n taxidermia * n taxidermia (-ìa) taxi-driver n guidator de taxi, taxista * ~ -driver n taxista, guidator de taxi taximeter n taximetro * n taximetro (-ì-) taxinomy, taxonomy n taxinomia * ~ , taxonomy n taxinomia (-ìa) taxi-rank-stand n station de taxis taxis Surg n taxis * Surg n taxis (tà-) Gr] taxonomic, taxonomical adj taxinomic taxonomist n taxinomista taxonomy, taxinomy n taxinomia * ~ , taxinomy n taxinomia (-ìa) tax-payer n contributor tc supererogate v supererogar tea (beverage) n the * (herbal) n tisana * (high ~) n repasto vesperal con the * (meal) n repasto de cinque horas * (plant) n the * n the * ~ plant, tea shrub n theiero * ~ shrub, tea plant n theiero * ~ , tisane (medicinal) n tisana tea-bag n sacchetto de the teach v inseniar * v inseniar (un cosa a un persona) * ~ , give (a class, course) v regentar * ~ , instruct v docer * ~ , instruct v docer doc-/doct-] * ~ , instruct v erudir teachable adj inseniabile * adj maestrabile teacher (grammar school) n professor * (in school) n maestro * n Gen] * n institutor * ~ , instructor n instructor * ~ , instructor, preceptor n preceptor * ~ , scholar, learned man n doctor teacher's-college n schola normal teaching (act or art of) n inseniamento * (doctrine) n doctrina * (instruction) n inseniamento tea-cloth n drappo de the tea-cosy n coperitheiera teacup n tasslio del the team Sports n equipa * n equipa team-up-with v collaborar con, formar un equipa con * ~ -up-with v formar un equipa con, collaborar con team-work-labor n de equipa, labor facite in collaboration tea-party partita al hora del the * ~ -work-labor n labor facite in collaboration tea-party partita al hora del the, de equipa teapot n theiera tear (1. as in to shed tears; 2. as in tears of resin) n lacrima (là-) * (1. as in to shed tears; 2. as in tears of resin) n lacrima * (rip) n laceration * (teardrop) n lacrima * ~ apart, rend v diveller * ~ apart, rend v diveller -vell-/-vuls-] * ~ away, avulse v aveller * ~ away, avulse v aveller -vell-/-vuls-] * ~ bottle, lachrymatory Archaeol n lacrimatorio * ~ out v eveller * ~ out, pull out, evulse v eveller * ~ out, pull out, evulse v eveller -vell-/-vuls-] * ~ up v dispeciar * v lacerar * v lacerar (se) * ~ , lacerate, mangle v lacerar tear-along v currer tear-apart v diveller tear-away v aveller tear-down (demolish) v demolir * ~ -down (pull down) v aveller teardrop n lacrima tearful adj lacrimose tear-gas n gas lacrimogene tear-provoking, lachrymatory adj lacrimogene tears n lacrimas tease v tormentar teasel n cardo tea-service n cabaret, servicio de the tea-break pausa * ~ -service n servicio de the tea-break pausa, cabaret tea-shop n salon de the teaspoon v coclear de the teat n tetta teatime n hora del the tea-towel n panno de essugar tea-tray n tabuliero de the technical adj technic technicalism, technicism n technicismo technicality n detalio technic * ~ , technicalness n technicitate technically adv technicamente technicalness, technicality n technicitate technician n technico technicism, technicalism n technicismo technics, technology n technica technique n technica techno-, techn- (art, craft) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n techn- technocracy n technocratia * n technocratia (-ìa) technocrat n technocrate * n technocrate (-ò-) technocratic adj technocratic technological adj technologic technologically adv technologicamente technologist n technologo * n technologo (-òlogo) technology n technologia * n technologia (-ìa) * ~ , technics n technica tecton- (builder) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n tecton- tectonic adj tectonic tectonics n tectonica teddy-bear n urso de pluche tedious (involving tedium) adj tediose * adj tediose tediousness, tedium n tedio tedium, tediousness n tedio tee n tee teem v abundar teenage adj/n adolescente teenager n adolescente teens (be in one's ~) v esser adolescente * n etate inter 13 e 19 annos teeny (- weeny) adj ultraminusculissimo * adj minusculissimo teethe Physiol v dentar teething n dentation * ~ , dentition n dentation teething-troubles n difficultates initial teetotaller n abstinente telautograph, facsimile telegraph n telautographo * ~ , facsimile telegraph n telautographo (-ògrapho) tele-, tel- (far) occurring in compounds] adv tele- telecommunications n telecommunicationes telegram n telegramma telegraph n telegrapho * n telegrapho (-lé-) * v telegraphar telegraphic adj telegraphic telegraphist n telegraphista telegraph-pole n palo telegraphic telegraphy n telegraphia * n telegraphia (-ìa) telemechanics Elec n telemechanica telemeter (instrument for measuring the distance of an object from the observer) n telemetro * (instrument for measuring the distance of an object from the observer) n telemetro (-lé-) * n telemetro telemetric adj telemetric telemetry n telemetria * n telemetria (-ìa) teleo- (perfect, complete) occurring in compounds] adj tele- * ~ -, tel- (end, purpose) occurring in compounds] n teleo teleological adj teleologic teleologist n teleologista teleology n teleologia * n teleologia (-ìa) teleost, teleostean Zool adj teleostee * ~ , teleostean Zool n teleosteo telepathic adj telepathic telepathy n telepathia * n telepathia (-ìa) telephone connection n connexion telephonic * ~ directory n libro telephonic * ~ exchange n central telephonic * ~ kiosk n cabina telephonic * n telephono * ~ number n numero telephonic * ~ operator n telephonista * v telephonar telephone-book n libro telephonic telephonic adj telephonic telephonist n telephonista telephony n telephonia * n telephonia (-ìa) telephote (1. apparatus for photographing at adistance; 2. apparatus for the transmission of messages by light; 3. apparatus for the electric transmission of photographs) n telephoto telephotography (1. photography at a distance; 2. electric transmission of photographs) n telephotographia * (1. photography at a distance; 2. electric transmission of photographs) n telephotographia (-ìa) telescope (as in to telescope railroad cars) v telescopar * n telescopio telescopic adj telescopic televise v televisar television n television television-set n televisor telex n telex tell (a story) v contar * (distinguish) v distinguer * (have an effect) v militar * (have an effect) v militar (contra;in favor) * (know) v saper * (order) v dicer * (order) v dicer (a un persona de facer un cosa) * (say) v dicer, informar * (say) v informar, dicer * ~ lies, lie v mentir * ~ , relate v contar teller (in bank) n cassero telling adj efficace telling-off n reprimenda, reproche * ~ -off n reproche, reprimenda tell-off v reprochar telltale (mech) n indicator * (tale-bearer) n revelator de secretos * adj revelatori telpher (light car suspended from cables) n telephero * (light car suspended from cables) n telephero (-lé-) * (transport in a telpher) v telepherar * adj telephere telpherage n telepherage * n telepherage (-aje) temerarious adj temerari temerity n temeritate temerous, rash adj temere temper (1. to moderate, regulate; 2. specif.: Metal/Paint]) v temperar * (bon/mal) n humor * (bon/mal) n humor (bon - ; mal ~) * (moderate) v attemperar * (steel, glass) v recocer * (steel, glass, clay etc.) v recocer tempera Paint n tempera * Paint n tempera I] temperament (1. disposition; 2. Mus]) n temperamento * (all senses) n temperamento * ~ natural, disposition n natural temperamental adj capriciose temperamentally adv capriciosemente temperance (abstinence) n abstinentia de alcohol * (self-control) n moderation, temperation * (self-control) n temperation, moderation * n temperantia temperate (climate) adj temperate * adj moderate, sobrie * adj sobrie, moderate * adj temperante * adj temperante (ppr of temperar) * ~ , moderate adj mensurate * ~ , moderate adj mensurate (pp of mensurar) * ~ , moderate adj mesurate * ~ , moderate adj mesurate (pp of mesurar) temperateness, soberness, sobriety n sobrietate temperature (have a ~) v haber le febre * n temperatura temperer (one who or that which tempers) n temperator tempest n tempesta tempestuous adj tempestuose template n patrono temple (as in temple of Diana) n templo * (relig) n templo * Anat n tempora * Anat n tempora (tém-) * ~ , sanctuary Antiq n fano tempo Mus n tempo * Mus n tempo I] * n tempo temporal (1. not ecclesiastical; 2. not eternal) adj temporal * (all senses) adj temporal * (of or pertaining to the temples) Anat] adj temporal * ~ , temporary adj temporanee temporality (1. quality of being temporal or temporary; 2 . Eccl]) n temporalitate temporary adj provisori, temporanee * adj temporanee, provisori * adj temporari * ~ , temporal adj temporanee temporization n temporisation temporize v temporisar temporizer n temporisator tempt (1. to try, put to the test; 2. to try to allure, incite) v tentar * v tentar temptation n tentation tempter n tentator tempting adj attrahente, seductive * adj seductive, attrahente ten adj dece * ~ n/adj dece tenability n tenibilitate tenable (as in a tenable position) adj tenibile * adj tenibile tenacious (persistent in a state, an action) adj tenace * adj persistente, tenace * adj tenace, persistente tenaciousness, tenacity n tenacitate tenacity n tenacitate * ~ , tenaciousness n tenacitate tenaille Fortif n tenalia tenancy n location, tenentia * n tenentia * n tenentia, location tenant farmer n colono * n locatario * n tenente tenceforward, from that time, after that, thereupon adv inde tend (care for) vt curar * vi propender, tender * vi tender, propender * ~ , have an inclination (towards something) v propender * ~ , have an inclination (towards something) v propender -pend-/-pens-] tendency n tendentia * ~ to roll n volubilitate tendentious (subservient to a preconceived purpose) adj tendentiose * adj tendentiose tender (1. soft, not hard or tough; 2. delicate, sensitive; 3. affectionate) adj tenere * R.Rn tender * R.Rn tender A] * adj tenere * n Commer] * v offerer, presentar * v offerer, presentar (un offerta) * v presentar (un offerta), offerer * v presentar, offerer * v tender * v tender tend-/-tent-/tens-] tender-hearted adj compatiente tenderness (1. softness; 2. sensitiveness; 3. affection) n teneressa * n teneressa tending to perturb, perturbative adj perturbative * ~ , inclined, favorable adj propense tendinous Anat adj tendinose tendon Anat n chorda * Anat n tendine * Anat n tendon * n nervo * n tendine Tenebrio, meal worm Zool n tenebrion tenement n casa de appartamentos pro obreros tenet n dogma, principio * n principio, dogma tenfold, decuple adj decuple * ~ , decuple adj decuple (dé-) tennis n tennis * n tennis A] tennis-court n terreno de tennis tennis-player n jocator de tennis tenon n tenon tenor (1. course or direction; 2. general purport, drift; 3. Mus] (highest adult male voice) n tenor * ~ , all senses n tenor tenorino, falsetto tenor n tenorino tenpin bowling n joco de dece quillias tense (1. stretched tight; 2. feeling or evincing nervous tension) adj tense * Gram n tempore * adj tense * n tempore tensile (elastic) adj extensibile * (relative to tension) adj de tension tension n tension tensor Anat n tensor tent n tenta tentacle Zool n tentaculo * n tentaculo tentative adj tentative tenterhooks (be ~) v. phr on esser sur le spinas tenth adj decime * adj decime (dé-) * n decimo tent-peg n picchetto de tenta tenuiroster Ornith n tenuirostro tenuirostral, tenuirostrate Ornith adj tenuirostre tenuirostrate, tenuirostral Ornith adj tenuirostre tenuis Phonet n tenue tenuity, thinness n tenuitate tenuous adj tenue * ~ , thin, slender adj tenue tenure (in office) n periodo de officlo * (of property) n occupation * ~ , bureau, commissioner's position, commissary's position n commissariato tepid adj tepide * ~ , lukewarm adj tepide tepidity n tepiditate terebinth, turpentine tree n terebintho terebinthinate, to turpentine v terebinthinar terebinthine (1. of the turpentine tree; 2. of turpentine) adj terebinthin * ~ , turpentine n terebinthina terebra (1. boring ovipositor of hymenopterous insect; 2. genus to which auger shell belongs) Zool] n terebra * (1. boring ovipositor of hymenopterous insect; 2. genus to which auger shell belongs) Zool] n terebra (tér-) terg- (back) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n terg- tergiversate (use subterfuges) v tergiversar tergiversation (shift, subterfuge, evasion) n tergiversation tergiversator n tergiversator term (1. limit in space or time; 2. a space of time; 3. expression; 4. term of a contract, termino medie middle term) n termino * (1. limit in space or time; 2. a space of time; 3. expression; 4. term of a contract, termino medie middle term) n termino (tér-) * (expression, period, boundary) n termino * (scholastic: three months) n trimestre * (six months) n semestre * v qualificar terminable adj terminabile terminal (transport) n terminus * adj terminal * n Elec] * ~ , desinential adj desinential * ~ , terminus (terminal point of a railway) n terminus * ~ , terminus (terminal point of a railway) n terminus L] terminally adv terminalmente terminate v terminar * v terminar (se) * ~ , conclude v clausurar * ~ , to bring to an end v terminar termination (1. action of terminating; 2. Gram] (ending) n termination * n termination terminative adj terminative terminator (one who or that which terminates) n terminator terminological adj terminologic terminology n terminologia * n terminologia (-ìa) terminus (final destination) n terminus * ~ , terminal (terminal point of a railway) n terminus * ~ , terminal (terminal point of a railway) n terminus L] termite n formica blanc terms (be on the best of - with) phr esser in bon terminos con * (conditions) n conditiones * (relationship) n terminos ternary adj ternari terrace (open gallery, portico, colonnade, flat roof) n terrassa * n terrassa terra-cotta n terra cocte terrage, tithe Hist n terrage * ~ , tithe Hist n terrage (-aje) terrain (1. Mil]; 2. Geol] (terrane) n terreno * n terreno terranean, terraneous adj terranee terrapin n tortuca aquatic terraqueous adj terraquee terrestrial (1. pertaining to the earth; 2. earthly) adj terrestre * adj terrestre * ~ , earthly adj terren terrible adj terribile terricole, terricolist Zool/Bot n terricola * ~ , terricolist Zool/Bot n terricola (-ì-) terrier (as in wire-haired terrier) n terrier * (dog) n terrier terrific (extraordinary) adj stupende, tremende * (extraordinary) adj tremende, stupende * (terrifying) adj terrific * adj terrific terrify v espaventar, terrificar * v terrificar * v terrificar, espaventar terrifying adj espaventabile, terrificante * adj terrificante, espaventabile terrigenous adj terrigene terrine n terrina territorial adj territorial territorial-army n militia territorial, reservistas * ~ -army n reservistas, militia territorial territoriality n territorialitate territorially adv territorialmente territory n territorial * n territorio terror n terror * ~ , panic n affollamento terrorism n terrorismo terrorist n terrorista terrorize v terrorisar terse (concise) adj concise * (rude) adj brusc tertian (fever) n tertiana * Pathol adj tertian tertiary adj tertiari terylene n terylene test (check) v verificar * (examination) n examine * (in school) v examinar * (scholastic) n examine scholar * (scholastic) n test * (trial) n essayo, prova * (trial) n prova, essayo * (try) v essayar, provar * (try) v provar, essayar * Med n examination medical * Med n test * ~ again, try again v reprobar * ~ , examination n test * ~ , examination n test A] * ~ , shell Zool n testa * ~ , trial n essayo * ~ , trial n essayo (-sà-) * ~ , try v probar * ~ , try v provar testa, shell Bot n testa testaceous, testacean Zool adj testacee testament (all senses) n testamento * ~ , will Law n testamento testamentary adj testamentari testate Law adj testate * Law adj testate (pp of testar) testator Law n testator test-bench n banco de provas test-case n precedente tester, prover n probator testicle Anat n testiculo * n testiculo testicular Anat adj testicular testification n testification testifier n testificator testify v deponer, testificar * v testificar, deponer * ~ , bear witness v testificar * ~ , witness, bear witness v testimoniar testifying, witnessing adj testimonial testify-to v attestar testimonial n certification, littera de recommendation * n littera de recommendation, certification testimony (give ~) v facer un deposition * n deposition * ~ , attestation n testimonio testis and Zool n teste teston, testoon Numis n teston testoon, teston Numis n teston test-paper (school) n examine minor * ~ -paper Chem papiro reactive test-tube n tubo de reaction testudinal, testudineous, tortoise adj testudinee testudineous, tortoise, testudinal adj testudinee tetanic Med adj tetanic tetanus Med n tetano * Med n tetano (té-) * n tetano tete-a-tete n conversation intime tether n corda * v attaccar tetra- (four) occurring in compounds] adj tetra- tetradactylous adj tetradactyle tetragon n tetragono tetragonal adj tetragon tetrahedral Math adj tetrahedric tetrahedron Math n tetrahedro tetralogy n tetralogia * n tetralogia (-ìa) tetramerous Bot/Zool adj tetramere tetrameter n tetrametro * n tetrametro (-à-) tetrapod adj tetrapode * adj tetrapode (-trà-) tetrapterous Biol adj tetraptere tetrarch n tetrarcha tetrarchate n tetrarchato tetrarchy n tetrarchia * n tetrarchia (-ìa) Teut-, Teuto- (1. as in Teutonic; 2. Teuton) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n teut- Teutomania n teutomania * n teutomania (-ìa) Teuton n teutono * n teutono (téu-) * ~ , Teutonic adj teutone Teutonic adj teutonic text n texto textbook (elementary) n manual * (standard work) n libro de texto textile adj textile * ~ adj/n textile textual adj textual texture (1. texture of a woven fabric; 2. structure) n textura * n textura thai adj/n thailandese Thailand Geog n Thailandia thalium (metal) n thalio thallo- (young shoot) occurring in derivativcs and compounds] n thallo- thallogen n thallogeno * n thallogeno (-ògeno) thallus Bot n thallo Thames Geog n Thames than conj/prep que * ~ , in what manner, how, as adv/conj quam thank v regratiar * v regratiar gratias * ~ you very much phr multe gratias thankful adj grate * ~ , grateful adj grate thankfulness n gratitude thankless adj ingrate thanks n gratias thanksgiving n action de gratias thank-you phr gratias thanx (colloq) n gratias that (one) dem pron cello * (relative) pron le qual, que * (relative) pron que, le qual * (so) adv si, tanto * (so) adv tanto, si * (who) pron le qual, le quales, qui, que * (who) pron le quales, qui, que, le qual * (who) pron que, le qual, le quales, qui * (who) pron qui, que, le qual, le quales * adj ille * ~ can be applied or put on adj applicabile * ~ can be hardened adj indurabile * ~ can be liquidated adj liquidabile * ~ can be won or gained adj ganiabile * ~ cannot be cut, indivisible adj insecabile * ~ conj que * ~ degree or extent adv eo * ~ dem adj celle * ~ dem pron id * ~ is a matter of opinion, disputable adj opinabile * ~ keeps him standing phr Isto le mantene in pede * ~ may be appropriated adj appropriabile * ~ pron illo * ~ purpose, to that end adv eo * ~ , because, why conj quod * ~ , these, those, this dem adj esse * ~ , these, those, this dem adj isse * ~ , this adj/pron ce * ~ , this dem adj is * ~ , this dem pron esso * ~ , this dem pron is * ~ , this dem pron isso * ~ , those dem adj ille * ~ , what rel pron quod * ~ , who, whom, which rel pron que * ~ , who, whom, which rel pron que (ke;kwe) thatch (tecto de) n palea * v impalear thatched (con tecto) adj de palea, impaleate * (con tecto) adj impaleate, de palea that-one (he) pron ille * ~ -one (it) pron illo * ~ -one (she) pron illa thaumat-, thaumato- (wonder, marvel) occurring in compounds] n thaumat- thaumaturge n thaumaturgo thaumaturgic adj thaumaturgic thaumaturgy n thaumaturgia * n thaumaturgia (-ìa) thaw n disgelo * v t/vi disgelar the (definite article) art le * (the ... the ...) adv tanto ... quanto * ~ Dipper, Septentrion Astron n septentrion * ~ former (ille) dem pron cello * ~ former ille dem adj ille * ~ latter dem adj iste * ~ left adv levorso * ~ Netherlands, Holland n Hollanda * ~ perception of sounds n audientia * ~ same (thing) pron idem * ~ same (thing) pron idem (ì-) theater (1. theater building, hall etc.; 2. theatrical art, profession, literature) n theatro * ~ , -tre n theatro theater-goer n frequentator de theatros theatre, -ter (all senses) n theatro theatrical adj theatral theatrically adv theatralmente theatricalness (character of being theatrical in type, behavior) n theatralitate theatromania n theatromania -ìa) theatromaniac n theatromano * n theatromano (-ò-) theca (sheath, capsule, receptacle) Anat/Bot/Zool] n theca thee (old english) pron te * Relig te theft (act of) n furto * n furto theine Chem n theina * Chem n theina (-ìna) their pron lor theirs pron le lore, le lores * ~ pron le lores, le lore theism n theismo * n theismo (-ìzmo) theist n theista * n theista (-ìsta) theistic adj theistic * adj theistic (-ìstic) them (after a preposition) pron masc/gen * (as in I see them, I write them a letter) pron pers les * (as in with them, for them) pron pers illes * (things) pron illos * (things) pron los * ~ pron Fem] * ~ pron masc/gen thematic adj thematic theme (1. topic, subject; 2. School] (composition; 3. Mus]) n thema * (1. topic, subject; 2. School] (composition; 3. Mus]) n thema -ma/-mat-] * n thema * ~ , stem, base Gram n thema * ~ , stem, base Gram n thema -ma/-mat-] themselves (object) pron se mesme * (subject) pron illes illas illos then (1. at that time; 2. in that case, consequently) adv alora * (1. at that time; 2. in that case, consequently) adv tunc * (1. at that time; 2. next; 3. afterwards) adv tum * (by ~) adv in iste tempore * (in time) adv alora * (next) adv postea * (therefore) adv ergo * (up to ~) adv ante iste momento * ~ conj tun * ~ conj tunc * ~ , consequently, accordingly, therefore adv ergo thence, from that place, from there adv inde theo-, the- (as in theology, as in theist) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n theo- theocracy n theocratia * n theocratia (-ìa) theocrat n theocrate * n theocrate (-ò-) theocratic adj theocratic theocraticly adv theocraticamente theodicy n theodicea * n theodicea (-éa) theogonic adj theogonic theogony n theogonia * n theogonia (-ìa) theologian n theologo * n theologo (-òlogo) theological adj theologic theologically adv theologicamente theologize v theologisar theology n theologia * n theologia (-ìa) theomancy n theomantia * n theomantia (-ìa) theor Hist n theoro * Hist n theoro (-òro) theorem n theorema * n theorema -ma/-mat-] theorematic adj theorematic theoretical adj theoretic * adj theoric theoretically adv theoricamente theoretician, theorist n theoretico theoretics n theoretica theoria Relig n theoria * Relig n theoria (-ìa) theorist n theorista * ~ , theoretician n theoretico theorize v theorisar theory n theoria * n theoria (-ìa) theosophical adj theosophe * adj theosophe (-òsophe) * adj theosophic theosophist n theosopho * n theosopho (-òsopho) theosophy n theosophia * n theosophia (-ìa) therapeutic adj therapeutic * ~ , therapeutical adj therapeutic therapeutics n therapeutica * n therapia * n therapia (-ìa) therapeutist n therapeuta therapy n therapia * n therapia (-ìa) there adv eo * adv ibi * adv ibi, illac * adv illac * adv illac, ibi * ~ , in that place adv illic there-abouts (approximately) adv assi circa, plus o minus * ~ -abouts (approximately) adv plus o minus, assi circa * ~ -abouts (place) adv in ille vicinitate there-after adv pois, postea * ~ -after adv postea, pois * ~ , next adv deinde * ~ , next adv deinde (déin-) there-are v. phr il ha there-by adv in iste modo, pro isto * ~ -by adv pro isto, in iste modo there-fore adv dunque * adv eo * ~ -fore adv ergo * ~ -fore adv igitur * ~ , from that cause adv inde * ~ , then, consequently, accordingly adv ergo there-is v. phr il ha thereupon adv igitur * ~ , tenceforward, from that time, after that adv inde thermal adj thermal thermic adj thermic Thermidor Revolutionary Calendar n thermidor Thermidorian Hist adj thermidorian * Hist n thermidoriano thermite (as in welding with thermite) n thermite thermocautery n thermocauterio thermochemistry n thermochimia * n thermochimia (-ìa) thermodynamic adj thermodynamic thermodynamics Sci thermodynamica * n thermodynamica thermometer n thermometro * n thermometro (-ò-) thermonuclear adj thermonuclear thermos (- flask) n thermos * (bottle) n thermos * (bottle) n thermos A] * n thermos thermostat n thermostato * n thermostato (-ò-) thesaurus n thesauro these (persons) pron istes * (things) pron istos * adj iste * ~ , those, this, that dem adj esse * ~ , those, this, that dem adj isse thesis (1. Pros]; 2. proposition) n these * n these thetic (1. Pros]; 2. dogmatic) adj thetic theurgic adj theurgic * adj theurgic (-ùrgic) theurgist n theurgista * n theurgo * n theurgo (-ùrgo) theurgy, magic, white magic n theurgia * ~ , magic, white magic n theurgia (-ìa) they (people in general) pron on * (things) pron illos * ~ pron Fem] * ~ pron masc/gen * ~ pron pers illes * ~ pron pers illi thick (1. as in a thick board, two inches thick; 2. dense) adj spisse * (dense) adj dense * (dense) adj spisse * (not flowing easily) adj crasse * (obtuse) adj obtuse, stupide * (obtuse) adj stupide, obtuse * (of liquids) adj crasse, viscose * (of liquids) adj viscose, crasse * (of string) adj grosse * adj spisse thicken (make thicker or denser) v spissar * v inspissar * v inspissar (se) * ~ , inspissate v inspissar thickening n inspissation * ~ , inspissation n inspissation thicket n boscage * ~ of thorns n spineto * ~ , boscage n boscage * ~ , boscage n boscage (-aje) thick-necked adj laticolle thickness (1. as in thickness of a board; 2. density) n spissitate * (1. as in thickness of a board; 2. density) n spissor * (density) n densitate * (of liquids) n crassitude * (of solids) n spissor thick-skinned adj insensibile thicktongued, crassilingual adj crassilingue thief n fur thieve v furar thieving adj dishoneste * n furto thigh n coxa * n femore thigh-bone n femore thimble n digital thin (as in thin hair, thin grass etc.) adj rar * (lean) adj magre * (not dense) adj rar * (slender) adj tenue * ~ plate n lamella * v attenuar * ~ , meager, lean adj magre * ~ , slender, tenuous adj tenue thine pron le tue, le tues, tue * ~ pron le tues, tue, le tue * ~ pron tue, le tue, le tues thing (for one - ... for another...) phr in prime loco ... del altere parte... * ~ done, deed n pragma * ~ done, deed n pragma -ma/-mat-] * n cosa * n cosa, objecto * n objecto, cosa * ~ or event that is current or present, character of what is current or present n actualitate * ~ , affair, matter n re things n effectos think (1. to reason, ponder, reflect; 2. to believe) v pensar * (believe) v creder * (reflect) v pensar * ~ highly of, esteem v considerar * ~ of, ponder v meditar * ~ out, excogitate v excogitar * ~ , imagine, suppose v putar thinker n pensator thinking v pensar * ~ , thought n pensar think-of (hold an opinion about) v pensar de * ~ -of (think about) v pensar a think-out v excogitar think-over v considerar thinness (leanness) n magressa * (slenderness) n tenuitate * ~ Hcnce: emaciar, leanness n macie * ~ , leanness n magressa * ~ , tenuity n tenuitate thin-skinned adj susceptibile, troppo sensibile * ~ -skinned adj troppo sensibile, susceptibile third (fraction) n tertio * Mus n tertia * adj tertie * n mus third-class adj de tertie classe third-dimension n tertie dimension third-dimensional n de tertie dimension third-party adj tertie persona third-person n tertie persona third-rate adj de basse categoria thirst n sete * v haber sete * v haber sete (de) thirsty (be ~) v. phr haber sete * adj assetate thirteen adj dece-tres * adj dece-tres (-trés) * adj tredece * adj tredece (tré-) * ~ adj/n dece-tres thirteenth adj dece-tertie * n dece-tertio thirtieth adj trentesime * adj trentesime (-ésime) * n trentesimo thirty adj trenta * ~ adj/n trenta this (iste) adj este * (thing, idea) dem pron hoc * (this thing, reason, or idea) pron esto * adj iste * ~ dem adj iste * ~ hic dem adj hic * ~ place, thus far, hitherto, as yet, until now, so far, yet, still adv adhuc * ~ pron isto * ~ way, on this side, here adv hac * ~ , that adj/pron ce * ~ , that dem adj is * ~ , that dem pron esso * ~ , that dem pron is * ~ , that dem pron isso * ~ , that, these, those dem adj esse * ~ , that, these, those dem adj isse thistle n cardo thither, ulterior, situated beyond adj ulterior Thomism Philos n thomismo Thomist thomista n thomista thong n corregia Thor Mythol n Thor thoracic adj thoracic thorax n thorace thoric Chem adj thoric thorite Mineral n thorite thorium Chem n thorium * Chem n thorium (tò-) thorn Bot n aculeo * n spina * ~ , prickle Bot n acantha * ~ , spine n spina * ~ , thornbush n spino thornbush n spino * ~ , thorn n spino thorniness n spinositate thorny (1. full of thorns; 2. as in a thorny question) adj spinose * adj spinose thorough adj minutiose * ~ , detailed adj minutiose thoroughfare n passage, via public * n via public, passage thoroughgoing adj complete, radical * adj radical, complete thoroughly adv a fundo thoroughness n minutiositate those (illes) dem pron celles * (persons) pron illes * (things) pron illos * ~ pron ille * ~ , that dem adj ille * ~ , this, that, these dem adj esse * ~ , this, that, these dem adj isse those-who (illes) pron qui thou (old english) pron tu * ~ pron Relig] though (as ~) conj como si * adv ben que thought (a thought) n pensata * (idea) n idea, pensata * (idea) n pensata, idea * (on second ~) conj. phr post reflexion * (process or power of thinking) n pensamento * (thinking) n pensamento * ~ , thinking n pensar thoughtful (careful) adj prudente * (kind) adj considerate * (meditative) adj pensative thoughtfulness n consideration, sollicitude * n sollicitude, consideration thoughtless (rash) adj imprudente * (selfish) adj inconsiderate thoughtlessness n imprudentia, irreflexion * n irreflexion, imprudentia * ~ , want of reflection n irreflexion thousand adj/n mille thousandth adj millesime * adj millesime (-ésime) * n millesime parte thrash v batter, fustigar * v fustigar, batter * ~ , beat, cudgel v fustigar * ~ , flail, shell, thresh v disgranar thrashing n fustigation * ~ , beating (act of) n fustigation thrash-out v debatter, discuter a fundo * ~ -out v discuter a fundo, debatter thread (a needle) v infilar * (filament) n filo * (news-) n. phr ? * (of screw) n filetto * n filo * v infilar * v infilar (un agulia) threadbare adj consumite * adj consumite (usque al filos) threat n menacia * ~ , menace n menacia threaten v menaciar * ~ , menace v menaciar threatening adj menaciante three adj tres * ~ adj/n tres three-cornered adj triangular * ~ -cornered adj tricorne three-dimensional adj tridimensional * ~ , tridimensional adj tridimensional threefold adj/adv triple * ~ , triple adj trin * ~ , triplex, triple adj triplice * ~ , triplex, triple adj triplice (trì-) three-fourths adj tres quartos three-lobed, trilobate adj trilobate three-oared trireme, trireme adj trireme three-quarters adj tres quartos three-score (three times twenty) adj sexanta, tres vices vinti * ~ -score (three times twenty) adj tres vices vinti, sexanta threesome (group of three) n trio three-wheeler (car) n automobile a tres rotas * ~ -wheeler (tricycle) n tricyclo thresh (grain) v mallear * v tribular * ~ , thrash, flail, shell v disgranar thresher (1. one who threshes; 2. threshing machine) n disgranator * ~ , threshing machine n tribulo * ~ , threshing machine n tribulo (trì-) threshing floor n aira * ~ machine, thresher n tribulo * ~ machine, thresher n tribulo (trì-) * ~ , flailing, shelling (act of) n disgranamento threshold n limine thrice adj tres vices thrift n economia, sparnio * n sparnio, economia thriftless adj prodige thrifty adj frugal thrill (feeling) n emotion excitante * Med n fremito * v emotionar, facer fremer * v facer fremer, emotionar thriller n romance de spionage, romance policiari * n romance policiari, romance de spionage thrilling adj emotionante, sensational * adj sensational, emotionante thrive v florer, prosperar * v prosperar, florer thriving adj florescente, prospere * adj prospere, florescente throat (have a sore ~) v. phr haber mal de gorga * n gorga * n jugulo * ~ , gullet n gurgite * ~ , gullet n gurgite (gùr-) * ~ , gullet n gutture * ~ , gullet, gorge n gorga throb (beat) v palpitar, pulsar * (beat) v pulsar, palpitar * (beating) n palpitation, pulsation * (beating) n pulsation, palpitation * (of motor) n vibration * (of motor) v vibrar throbbing (beating) adj palpitante, pulsative * (beating) adj pulsative, palpitante * (beating) n palpitation, pulsation * (beating) n palpitation, pulsation (of motor) * (beating) n pulsation (of motor), palpitation * (beating) n pulsation, palpitation * (of motor) adj vibrante * ~ , pulsing, vibrating adj palpitante * ~ , pulsing, vibrating adj palpitante (ppr of palpitar) thrombosis n thrombosis throne n throno throng n multitude, turba * n turba, multitude * v affluer * v affluer (a un loco) * ~ , crowd n pressa * ~ , crowd n turba * ~ , crowd, flock (a place) v affluer * ~ , crowd, flock (a place) v affluer -flu-/-flux-] throttle n regulator * v strangular through (- and ~) adv de parte a parte * (from one side to the other of) prep per * prep a transverso de, per * prep per, a transverso de * prep tra * ~ , from side to side prep traverso throughbred adj/n de pur sanguine, de racia * ~ adj/n de racia, de pur sanguine throughout adv in omne parte * prep in omne parte del, per * prep per, in omne parte del through-train n traino directe throughway n autostrata throw again v rejectar * ~ into a fever, make feverish v infebrar * ~ into disorder, confuse, disturb v turbar * n tiro * ~ out of balance, unbalance v disequilibrar * ~ out of the window v defenestrar * v jectar * v jectar, lancear * v lancear, jectar * v itriol at v vitriolar * ~ , cast, hurl v jacular throw-away v jectar via throw-back v rejectar throw-down v jectar a terra, jectar in basso * ~ -down v jectar in basso, jectar a terra throwing into a fever (action of) n infebramento throw-off (become free from) v liberar se de, quitar se de * ~ -off (become free from) v quitar se de, liberar se de * ~ -off (issue) v emitter throw-out v expeller throw-over v abandonar throw-up (abandon) v abandonar * ~ -up (toss in the air) v jectar in aere * ~ -up (vomit) v vomitar thrush (bird) n turdo * Med n aphtha * n turdo thrust (mil) n attacco * (push) n pulsata * ~ away v abstruder * ~ away v abstruder -trud-/-trus-] * ~ in, drive in v figer * ~ in, drive in v figer fig-/fix-] * v impeller * v pulsar thrust-back v repulsar thrust-forward v pulsar in avante thrust-in v figer * ~ -in v intruder thrust-out v extender thud n ruito surde * v facer un ruito surde thug (fig) n bruto * (hist) n strangulator thumb n pollice * n pollice (pòl-) thumb-a-lift v facer le autostop thumbtack n cimice * ~ -tack n cimice * n cimice (cìmice) thump (blow) n colpo * (sound) n ruito surde * vi batter pesantemente * vt colpar * ~ , beat, cudgel v massar thumping adj enorme * n battimento pesante thunder and lighten v fulminar * ~ bolt, lightning n fulmine * n tonitro * n tonitro (tò-) * v tonar thunder-and-lightning v fulminar thunderbolt n fulmine thunder-cloud n nubilo thunderstorm n tempesta de tonitro thunderstruck (struck by lightning) adj siderate * adj Fig] thurifer Eccl n incensator thursday n jovedi * n jovedi * n jovedi (-dì) thus adv assi, si * adv si, assi * ~ far, hitherto, as yet, until now, so far, yet, still, this place adv adhuc * ~ , so adv assi * ~ , so adv assi (-sì) * ~ , so adv ita * ~ , so adv si * ~ , so adv sic thwart v contrariar * ~ , oppose, run counter to v contrariar thy pron le... tue, tu * ~ pron tu, le... tue thyme Bot n thymo * n thymo thymelaeaceous Bot adj thymelaeacee thymic adj thymic thymol Chem n thymol thymus Anat n thymo thyreo-, thyro- (1. shield; 2. thyroid) occurring in compounds] n thyreo- thyreoid, thyroid Anat adj thyreoide thyreotomy, thyrotomy Surg n thyreotomia * ~ , thyrotomy Surg n thyreotomia (-ìa) thyroid Anat adj thyroide * Anat n glandula thyroide * ~ , thyreoid Anat adj thyreoide thyrotomy Surg n thyrotomia * Surg n thyrotomia (-ìa) * ~ , thyreotomy Surg n thyreotomia * ~ , thyreotomy Surg n thyreotomia (-ìa) thyself pron te ti, si Mus n si tiara n tiara Tiber Geog n Tiber * n Tibere, Tibre * n Tibre, Tibere Tiberias Geog n Tiberiades Tibet Geog n Tibet * n Tibet tibetan adj tibetan * adj tibetan * n tibetano * n tibetano tibia n tibia tibial Anat adj tibial tic n tic * ~ , twitching Med n tic * ~ , twitching Med n tic F] tick (buy on ~) v comprar a credito * (insect) n ricino * (just a ~) phr un momento * (o.k. mark) n marca de approbation * (of clock) n tic-tac * (tic, nervous ~) n convulsion parve * vi facer tic-tac * vt poner un marca contra ticked (- off, upset) adj disturbate * (marked) adj marcate * (scolded) adj reprochate ticket (as in railroad, theater, ticket) n ticket * (as in railroad, theater, ticket) n ticket A] * (lodging order) n billet * (pol) n lista electoral * (rr) n billet, billette, billetto * (rr) n billette, billetto, billet * (rr) n billetto, billet, billette * (tag) n etiquetta * ~ seller n billetero * ~ , label, tag n etiquetta * ~ , label, tag n etiquetta (-ké-) ticket-collector n controllator de billetes ticket-holder n tenitor de billet ticket-office n billeteria ticket-window, box-office n billeteria * ~ -window, box-office n billeteria (-ìa) ticking n tela de matras ticking-off n reproche tickle v titillar tickling n titillation ticklish (easily tickled) adj sensibile a titillation * (of situation) adj delicate tick-off (scold) v reprochar tick-over v tornar al maxime lentor tidal adj de marea tide (high ~) n marea alte * (low ~) n marea basse * n marea * n marea (-éa) tidiness n bon ordine, character methodic * n character methodic, bon ordine tidy (of person) adj methodic * (orderly) adj in ordine * v poner in ordine tie (bond) n ligamine * (clothing) n cravata * (rr) n transversa * (votes) n paritate * Mus n ligatura * vi esser par * vt attaccar, ligar * vt ligar, attaccar * ~ , bond n ligamine tie-down v immobilisar tie-on v attaccar con corda tier n etage, grado * n grado, etage tierce (1. Fencing]; 2. Eccl]) n tertia tie-up (bind) v ligar * ~ -up (fig) v immobilisar * ~ -up (moor) v amarrar tiff n querela tiger n tigre tight (close fitting) adj stricte * (closed) adj hermeticamente * (firmly) adv ben, forte * (firmly) adv forte, ben * (fitting closely) adj stricte * (of nut) adj fixe * (taut) adj tense tighten (by compression) v serrar * (by tension) v tender * (screw) v stringer tightening n serramento, strictessa * n strictessa, serramento * ~ , fastening (action of) n serramento * ~ , stricture, binding tightly (act of) n strictura tight-fisted adj avar tightness n strictessa * n strictessa, tension * n tension, strictessa tightrope n corda tense * ~ walker, funambulist n funambulo * ~ walker, funambulist n funambulo (-àm-) tightrope-walker n funambulo tights n tricot * ~ , sweater (knitted garment) n tricot * ~ , sweater (knitted garment) n tricot F] tigress n tigressa tigrine adj tigrate tilde n tilde * n tilde H] tile n tegula * n tegula (té-) * v tegular tiler n tegulero tilery n teguleria * n teguleria (-ìa) Tiliaceae Bot n tiliaceas tiliaceous Bot adj tiliacee till n cassa * prep usque * v cultivar, laborar * v laborar, cultivar * ~ , cashbox (also: place, office, establishment, etc. where money is kept, received or paid, as cashier's desk, savings bank, sick fund, etc.) n cassa * ~ , cultivate v coler * ~ , cultivate v coler col-/cult-] tilled, cultivated adj culte tiller (of the soil) n cultivator, laborator * (of the soil) n laborator, cultivator * Naut n barra * Nav barra tilt n inclination * v inclinar * v inclinar (se) timbal, kettledrum n timbal timbale Cookery n timbal timber n ligno timberyard n deposito de ligno timbre (sound quality) n timbre * n timbro time (1. duration) n tempore * (age) n epocha, periodo * (age) n periodo, epocha * (as in three times) n vece * (as in three times) n vice * (as in to time a horse) v chronometrar * (from - to ~) adv de tempore in tempore * (in ~) adv a tempore * (set or calculate the time) v calcular le hora, fixar le hora * (set or calculate the time) v fixar le hora, calcular le hora * (sports) v chronometrar * (three -s) adj. phr tres vices * (waste ~) v. phr perder le tempore * n tempore * ~ of office of a legislative body n legislatura time-bomb n bomba a horologieria time-exposure n posa timekeeper n chronometrista * ~ -keeper n chronometrista timeless adj eterne time-limit n limitation de tempore timely adj opportun timepiece (1. clock; 2. watch) n horologio time-saving adj. phr que economisa tempore time-sheet n folio de presentia timetable n horario * ~ -table n horario timid adj pavorose, timide * adj timide * adj timide, pavorose * ~ , fearful adj pavorose timidity n timiditate timing (calculating length of time) n calculo de tempore * (sport) n chronometrage timorous, fearful adj timorose Timothy n Timotheo timpani n timbales tin (can) n cassa de latta * (can) n latta * (metal) n stanno * (plate with tin) v stannar * n stanno * ~ plater n stannator * v stannar tinctorial adj tinctori * adj tinctorial tincture n tinctura tinder (kindling) n esca * (kindling) n fomite * n esca * n fomite * n fomite (fò-) tinea, ringworm, athlete's foot Pathol n tinea tinfoil n folio de stanno tinge (fig) n nuance * (shade) n tinta * v tintar * ~ , tint v tintar tingle n formicamento * v formicar * v vibrar tingling n formicamento * n prurito tinker (- with) v reparar inexpertemente tinkerer n caldierero * n hobbyista * n reparator tinkle n tintinno * v tintinnar * ~ , jingle, clink v tintinnar tinkling n tintinnamento * ~ , jingling, clinking (action of) n tintinnamento tinning, tin-plating n stannatura tin-opener n aperilattas tinplate n latta tin-plating, tinning n stannatura tinsel n auripelle * ~ , foil n auripelle tinsmith n stannero tint n tincto, tinta * n tinta, tincto * v tintar * ~ , dye, hue n tincto * ~ , shade, hue n tinta * ~ , tinge v tintar tiny adj minuscule * ~ , minute adj minuscule * ~ , very small adj minime * ~ , very small adj minime (mì-) tip (end) n extremitate, puncta * (end) n puncta, extremitate * (for rubbish) n deposito * (gratuity) n gratification, pourboire * (gratuity) n pourboire, gratification * (hint) n aviso * (incline) vt inclinar * (pour) v effunder * (predict) v prognosticar * (reward) v gratificar * vi inclinar se * ~ , pourboire n pourboire * ~ , pourboire n pourboire F] tip-off v advertir tip-over v inverter tip-off advertimento clandestin tipster n prognosticator * n prognosticator (de cursas) tipsy adj inebriate tiptoe (on ~) adv sur le puncta del pedes tirade n tirada tiration Chem n titration tire (pneumatic) n pneu * (pneumatic) n pneumatico * ~ , tyre (pneumatic) adj pneumatico * ~ , tyre n banda * ~ , tyre v fatigar * ~ , tyre v fatigar (se) tired adj fatigate * adj fatigate (pp of fatigar) * adj fatigate, lasse * adj lasse, fatigate * ~ , weary adj lasse tire-gauge n manometro tireless adj infatigabile tiresome adj enoiose, moleste * adj moleste, enoiose tire-trouble n panna de pneu tiring adj fatigante * ~ , fatiguing adj fatigante tisane, tea (medicinal) n tisana tissue (biol) n texito * (fabrication) n texito * Biol n texito * Med n histo tissue-paper n papiro de seta Titan Mythol n Titan titanic Chem/Mineral adj titanic * adj titanic * adj titanic titaniferous adj titanifere titanite Mineral n titanite titanium Chem n titanium * Chem n titanium (-tà-) titanomachia, war of the Titans n titanomachia * ~ , war of the Titans n titanomachia (-ìa) titbit n morsello saporose tit-for-tat (give ~) v render le par tithe collector, tithe man n decimator * ~ man, tithe collector n decimator * n decima * n decima (dé-) * ~ , terrage Hist n terrage * ~ , terrage Hist n terrage (-aje) tithing n decimation * v pagar le decima titillate v titillar titillation n titillation title (1. title of nobility, honor, rank; 2. recognized claim or right; 3 . title of a book, song) n titulo (tì-) * (1. title of nobility, honor, rank; 2. recognized claim or right; 3 . title of a book, song) n titulo * (all meanings) n titulo * ~ page n frontispicio * v titular title-deed n titulo de proprietate title-page n pagina de titulo, frontispicio titrate Chcm v titrar titter n riso dissimulate, riso nervose * v rider dissimulatemente, rider nervosemente tittle-tattle n commatrage * ~ -tattle v commatrar titular (held by virtue of a title titular) adj titular to (a point in space or time, a goal) prep a * (forward) adv in avante * (go - and fro) v. phr ir e venir * (implying goal) prep a * (implying purpose) prep pro * (towards) prep verso * ~ barrack, quarter in barracks v casernar * ~ be condemned, condemnable adj condemnabile * ~ be feared, fearful adj timibile * ~ be impregnated (1. capable of being fecundated; 2. permeable) (apt or liable) adj impregnabile * ~ be liquidated, go into liquidation v liquidar * ~ become adolescent, grow up v adolescer * ~ bring to an end, terminate v terminar * ~ bring to completion, bring to a close v ultimar * ~ burden with, load v onerar * ~ circuit, go, walk round v circuir * ~ circuit, go, walk round v circuir (-ìr) * ~ heal, cure v sanar * ~ hum, drone buzz (make a low, continuous sound) v susurrar * ~ indebt, involve in debt v indebitar * ~ intuit, perceive by intuition v intuer * ~ lavish, be prodigal of v prodigar * ~ look ahead, look forward v prospicer * ~ look ahead, look forward v prospicer -spic-/-spect-] * ~ make affected, to stylize, fill with mannerism v manierar * ~ make complete, complement v complementar * ~ make milder or more pleasing, soften v adulciar * ~ page, number the pages of v paginar * prep ad * prep Gen] * ~ reassure, tranquillize v tranquillisar * ~ relapse, fall back or down again v recader * ~ seriate, arrange in series v seriar * ~ stylize, fill with mannerism, to make affected v manierar * ~ such a degree, so, as adv tam * ~ supply for, substitute (someone) v suppler * ~ take dinner, dine v dinar * ~ that end, that purpose adv eo * ~ the end that, just as, as, how, in order that adv ut * ~ throw up, regurgitate v regurgitar * ~ title, endow with a title of rank adj titular * ~ tread, crush, trample (grapes) v fullar * ~ treat with a syringe, syringe v syringar * ~ turpentine, terebinthinate v terebinthinar * ~ , up to (a point in space or time) (all the way) prep usque toad n bufon toadstool n fungo toady (flatterer) n sycophante toast (1. as in to toast bread; 2. to propose a toast to) v toastar * (1. toasted bread; 2. as in to drink a toast) n toast * (1. toasted bread; 2. as in to drink a toast) n toast A] * (both senses) n toast * (both senses) v tostar * v tostar toaster (both senses) n tostator * (one who or that which toasts) n tostator tobacco (1. tobacco plant; 2. as in smoking tobacco) n tabaco * n tabaco tobacconist n tabachero tobacconist's n tabacheria s, cigar store n tabacheria s, cigar store n tabacheria (-ìa) toboggan n toboggan * n toboggan A] * v ir in toboggan toccata Mus n toccata today adv hodie * ~ adv/n hodie today's adv de hodie, hodierne s adv hodierne, de hodie toddle v ambular a passos breve e incerte toddler n infante qui comencia ambular toddy n toddy * n toddy A] toe n digito de pede toehead adj blonde toenail n ungula del pede toe-the-line v conformar se * ~ -the-line v conformar se (al regulas) toffee n caramello al butyro toga Antiq n toga * n toga togaed (having a toga) adj togate together adv conjunctemente, insimul * adv insimul, conjunctemente * ~ insimul (-sì-) adv insimul * ~ insimul (-sì-) adv insimul (-sì-) * ~ , at once, at the same time adv simul * ~ , at once, at the same time adv simul (sì-) * ~ , conjointly, conjunctly, jointly adv conjunctemente Togo Geog n Togo toil n labor, travalio * n travalio, labor * v travaliar * ~ , labor n travalio * ~ , labor v travaliar toilet (dressing) n toilette * (dressing, grooming) n toilette * (dressing, grooming) n toilette F] * (lavatory) n w.c., water closet * (lavatory) n water closet, w.c. * ~ soap (scented) n saponetta * ~ , water closet n water-closet * ~ , water closet n water-closet A] toilet-paper n papiro hygienic toilet-roll n rolo de papiro hygienic toilette (attire) n toilette * (attire) n toilette F] toilet-water n aqua de toilette Tokay n Tokai * n Tokai Hu] toke v fumar marijuana Tokelau Geog n Tokelau token (metal or plastic) n dischetto * (subway, underground rail) n jecton, jeton * (subway, underground rail) n jeton, jecton * adj symbolic * n indicio, signo * n signo, indicio * ~ , indication, mark n indicio Tokyo n Tokio tolerability n tolerabilitate tolerable (that can be endured) adj tolerabile * adj suffribile, tolerabile * adj tolerabile, suffribile * ~ , sufferable, bearable adj suffribile tolerance n tolerantia * ~ , toleration n tolerantia tolerant adj tolerante tolerate v tolerar * ~ , endure v tolerar toleration n toleration * ~ , tolerance n tolerantia tolerator n tolerator toll colletor n pedagero * ~ colletor n pedagero (-ajéro) * n pedage * n pedage (-aje) * v sonar toll-bar n barriera de pedage toll-bridge n ponte de pedage toll-collector n pedagero tollgate n barriera tomahawk n tomahawk * n tomahawk A] tomato n tomate * ~ paste n pasta de tomate * ~ plant n tomatiero tomb n tumba * ~ , grave n tumba * ~ , tombal adj tumbal tombal, tomb adj tumbal tombola n tombola * n tombola I] tombstone n petra tumbal tomcat n catto tomfodlery n stupiditates tommy-gun n pistola mitraliatrice tomorrow adv cras * adv deman * ~ adv/n deman tomorrow-night adv deman vespere tomorrow's, of tomorrow adj crastine tomtom n tamtam -tomy (cutting) occurring in compounds] n -tomia * ~ -tomy (cutting) occurring in compounds] n -tomia (-ìa) ton (1. Weight]; 2. Naut]) n tonna * ~ , tonne n tonna tonal adj tonal tonality Mus n tonalitate tone (1. sound, sound quality; 2. Paint]; 3. Physiol]) n tono * ~ arm, pickup Elec n pick-up * ~ arm, pickup Elec n pick-up A] * n tono tone-arm n pick-up tone-down v attenuar toneless adj monotone tone-with v harmonisar con Tonga Geog n Tonga tongs n tenalia * ~ , pincers, nippers, vise, clamp n tenalia tongue (both senses) n lingua * Anat n lingua * ~ , language n lingua tongue-tied adj confuse, incapace parlar * ~ -tied adj incapace parlar, confuse tongue-twister n parola o phrase difficile a parlar tonic (1. Med]; 2. pertaining to the stress of a syllable; 3. Mus]) adj tonic * adj fortificante, tonic * adj tonic, fortificante * n tonico * ~ , fortifier n fortificante tonicity Physiol n tonicitate tonic-water n aqua tonic tonight adv/n iste nocte, iste vespere * ~ adv/n iste vespere, iste nocte tonnage (cubical content of a vessel in tons) n tonnage * (cubical content of a vessel in tons) n tonnage (-aje) * n tonnage tonne, ton n tonna tonsil Anat n tonsilla * n amygdala, tonsilla * n tonsilla, amygdala tonsillar adj tonsillar tonsillectomy Surg n tonsillectomia * Surg n tonsillectomia (-ìa) * n tonsillotomia * n tonsillotomia (-ìa) tonsillitis Pathol n tonsillitis * Pathol n tonsillitis (-ìtis) * n tonsillitis tonsure Eccl n tonsura * v tonsurar too (also) adv anque, tamben * (also) adv tamben, anque * (excessively) adv troppo * ~ fond of the bottle, winebibbing adj vinolente * ~ many adj nimie, troppe, troppo de * ~ many adj troppe, troppo de, nimie * ~ many adj troppo de, nimie, troppe * ~ many, too much adj nimie * ~ much adj troppe * ~ much adv nimis * ~ much adv troppo * ~ much, too adv nimis * ~ much, too adv nimis (nì-) * ~ much, too adv tro * ~ much, too many adj nimie * ~ , also adv alsi * ~ , also adv alsi (-ì) * ~ , also adv anque * ~ , also adv anque (anke) * ~ , too much adv nimis * ~ , too much adv nimis (nì-) * ~ , too much adv tro tool n instrumento, utensile * n utensile, instrumento * ~ , utensil n utensile tool-box n cassa de utensiles toot (of car horn) n colpo de klaxon * n Naut] * v dar un colpo de klaxon, sonar * v sonar, dar un colpo de klaxon tooth n dente * ~ , indent v dentar * ~ , indent v indentar toothache n dolor de dentes toothbrush n brossa de dentes toothed (1. Zool/Bot] (dentate; 2. Mech] (cogged) adj dentate * adj dentate toothless adj sin dentes toothpaste n dentifricio toothpick n mundadentes * n mundadentes (-dén-) top (a list) v esser prime de * (add to) v coronar * (as in to spin a top) n turbine * (beat) v exceder * (chief) adj principal * (first) adj prime * (greatest) adj maxime * (highest) adj le plus alte * (of page) n capite * (on bottle) n capsula * (order) n prime position * (peak) n culmine, summitate * (peak) n summitate, culmine * (surface) n superficie * (toy) n turbine * (uppermost) adj superior, supreme * (uppermost) adj supreme, superior * Gen n alto, parte superior * Gen n parte superior, alto * ~ , summit n summitate * ~ , upper part n alto topaz n topazo topcoat n supertoto top-copy adj/n original top-deck adj/n imperial top-gear n quarte velocitate top-hat n cappello cylindro top-heavy adj mal equilibrate, pauco stabile * ~ -heavy adj pauco stabile, mal equilibrate topic n thema * n topico topical (1. local) adj topic * adj topic * ~ or local application or remedy n topico topically adv topicamente topinambou, Jerusalem artichoke n tupinambà * ~ , Jerusalem artichoke n tupinambà Tupi] topmost, highest adj summe topo-, top- (place) occurring in derivatives and compounds] n topo- topographer n topographo * n topographo (-òqrapho) topographical adj topographic topography (1. art or practice of topography; 2. topographical features of an area) n topographia (-ìa) * (1. art or practice of topography; 2. topographical features of an area) n topographia * n topographia toponymy n toponymia * n toponymia (-ìa) topple vi cader, collaber, perder equilibrio * vi collaber, perder equilibrio, cader * vi perder equilibrio, cader, collaber * vt facer cader topsy-turvy adv in disordine top-up v plenar torch (flame) n torcha * Elect n lampa de tasca * ~ , brand n face * ~ , brand n facula * ~ , brand n facula (fàcula) * ~ , flambeau n torcha * ~ , flambeau n torcha (-sha) toreador n toreador * n toreador H] torment (cause torment) v tormentar * n tormento * n travalio * v tormentar * v travaliar * ~ , afflict v remorder * ~ , afflict v remorder -mord-/-mors-] * ~ , anguish n tormento * ~ , cruciation, torture n cruciation * ~ , torture n cruciamento * ~ , torture v cruciar tormentil Bot n tormentilla tormenting, torturing adj tormentose tormentor n tormentator * n travaliator * ~ , tormenter n tormentator tornado n tornado torpedineer n torpedinero torpedo (1. Mil] (as in submarine torpedo, aerial torpedo; 2. open car with torpedo body) n torpedo * (1. Zool] (electric ray; 2. Mil] (as in submarine torpedo, aerial torpedo; 3. Open car with torpedo body) n torpedine * n torpedine, torpedo * n torpedo, torpedine * v torpedar * v torpedar, torpedinar * v torpedinar * v torpedinar, torpedar torpedo-boat n torpedinero torpid adj torpide torpidity n torpiditate torpor n torpor torque (turning force) n momento de fortia torrefaction n torrefaction torrefy (scorch, parch) v torrefacer * (scorch, parch) v torrefacer -fac-/-fact-] torrent adj torrente * adj torrente (ppr ol torrer) * n torrente torrential adj torrential torrentially adv torrentialmente torrid adj torride torsion (act of turning or twisting) n torsion * n torsion torso n torso * n torso I] tortoise Zool n testudine * n tortuca * ~ , testudinal, testudineous adj testudinee * ~ , turtle n tortuca tortoiseshell n scalia de tortuca tortuosity (quality of being tortuous) n tortuositate tortuous adj serpentin, tortuose * adj tortuose * adj tortuose, serpentin torture (as in to put to torture) n tormento * (fig) n tormento * (fig) v tormentar * (physical) n tortura * (physically) v torturar * n tortura * ~ stake n cruce de tormento, palo de tortura, stauro * ~ stake n palo de tortura, stauro, cruce de tormento * ~ stake n stauro, cruce de tormento, palo de tortura * v suppliciar * ~ , put to torture v tormentar * ~ , put to torture v torturar * ~ , torment n cruciamento * ~ , torment v cruciar * ~ , torment, cruciation n cruciation torturer n cruciator * n tormentator torturing, tormenting adj tormentose tory adj conservatori * n conservator, tory * n tory * n tory A] * n tory, conservator toss vi agitar se * vt ballottar, jectar * vt jectar, ballottar * ~ , toss about v ballottar toss-up n cosa dubitose * ~ -up v agitar, ballottar, jectar * ~ -up v ballottar, jectar, agitar * ~ -up v jectar, agitar, ballottar tot (child) n parve infante * (of whisky) n bicarietto * (total up) v additionar, totalisar * (total up) v totalisar, additionar total adj Fig] * adj total * n total * v amontar a, esser in toto * v esser in toto, amontar a * ~ , aggregate, inclusive etc. adj global totalitarian adj totalitari * n totalitario totalitarianism n totalitarismo totality n totalitate * n universalitate totalization n totalisation totalizator (totalizer) n totalisator totalize (ascertain the total of) v totalisar totally adv totalmente total-up v additionar, totalisar, summar in toto * ~ -up v summar in toto, additionar, totalisar * ~ -up v totalisar, summar in toto, additionar tote (betting) n totalisator * (carry) v portar totem n totem * n totem (tò-) totemic adj totemic totemism n totemismo totem-pole n palo totemic totter v titubar * ~ , stagger v titubar tottering, staggering (act of) n titubation tot-up v additionar, totalisar * ~ -up v totalisar, additionar touch (1. as in to touch a person on the arm; 2. to affect emotionally) v toccar * (act of touching) n tocco * (action of touching) n tocca * (emotionally) v emotionar, emover * (emotionally) v emover, emotionar * (get in - with) v. phr mitter se in contacto con * (sense of touch) n tacto, toccar * (sense of touch) n toccar, tacto * Gen vt toccar * ~ again v retoccar * ~ up, rework, retouch v retoccar * v tanger * v tanger tang-/tact-;-ting-/-tact-] * vi toccar se * ~ , be in contact with v continger * ~ , be in contact with v continger -ting-/-tact-] * ~ , feel v tastar * ~ , move v emotionar touchable adj toccabile touch-and-go adj toccante morte toucher (one who or that which touches) n toccator touching (act of) n tacto * adj emotionante, toccante * adj toccante, emotionante * ~ up, retouching (act of) n retocco * ~ , moving adj emotionante * ~ , pathetic adj toccante * ~ , pathetic adj toccante (ppr of toccar) touch-up v retoccar touchy adj susceptibile tough adj dur, foite, resistente * adj foite, resistente, dur * adj resistente, dur, foite * n bandito, duro * n duro, bandito toughen v indurar toughness n duressa, soliditate * n soliditate, duressa tour n tour * v viagiar per, visitar * v viagiar per, visitar (como tourista) * v visitar (como tourista), viagiar per * v visitar, viagiar per * ~ , trip, excursion n tour * ~ , trip, excursion n tour F] tourism n tourismo * n tourismo (turìzino) tourist adj touristic * n tourista * n tourista (turìsta) * ~ , touring adj touristic * ~ , touring adj touristic (turìstic) tourmaline n tourmalina tournament n torneo * ~ , tourney n torneo * ~ , tourney n torneo (-éo) tourney v tornear * ~ , tournament n torneo * ~ , tournament n torneo (-éo) tourniquet n tournique * ~ ; 2. turnstile Med n tourniquet * ~ ; 2. turnstile Med n tourniquet F] tousle, dishevel v discapillar tousled adj discapillate tout (for custom) v sollicitar * (of tickets) n revenditor * (racing) n informator * (solicit) n sollicitator tow (action) n remulco * (fibre) n stoppa * n stoppa * v remulcar * ~ , towy adj stoppose toward, -s prep verso * ~ , towards prep verso towards prep erga * prep ob * ~ , toward prep verso towboat n remulcator towel n toalia * n toalia (-àlia) towel-rail n portatoalia tower (watch ~) n guarita, turre de guarda * (watch ~) n turre de guarda, guarita * n turre * ~ over v dominar * v elevar se towering (of rage) adj violente * (rising above) adj dominante, imponente * (rising above) adj imponente, dominante tower-shaped adj turriforme towing n remulcage town clerk n secretario municipal * ~ district n municipio * ~ hall n palatio municipal * n burgo * n citate, urbe * n urbe, citate * ~ or city council, municipality n municipalilate * ~ or city ha l n municipalilate * ~ planning, city planning n urbanismo * ~ , city n urbe town-planning n urbanismo townsman n municipe * n municipe (-nì-) towpath n cammino de traction towrope n cablo de remulco towy, tow adj stoppose toxic adj toxic * ~ , poisonous adj toxic toxication, poisoning n intoxication toxicological adj toxicologic toxicologist n toxicologo * n toxicologo (-cò-) toxicology n toxicologia toxin Biochem n toxina toy adj de joco, pro infantes * adj pro infantes, de joco * n joculo * ~ , plaything n joculo toyshop n joculeria toy-with v divertir se con, jocar con * ~ -with v jocar con, divertir se con trabecula Anat/Zool n trabecula trace (1. to follow the trail of, track; 2. to draw in outline) v traciar * (outline) v delinear, traciar * (outline) v traciar, delinear * (track down) v sequer le pista, traciar * (track down) v traciar, sequer le pista * n tracia, vestigio * n vestigio, tracia * ~ the outline of v delinear * v indust * ~ , make a tracing v calcar traced design, tracing n calco tracer (one who or that which traces) n traciator * ~ , tracing point n calcator trachea, windpipe n trachea * ~ , windpipe n trachea (-éa) tracheal adj tracheal tracheitis Med n tracheitis * Med n tracheitis (-ìtis) tracheotomy n tracheotomia * n tracheotomia (-ìa) tracing n calco * ~ point, tracer n calcator * ~ , traced design n calco tracing-paper n papiro de calco track (of tank) n eruca * (on disc) n banda * (path) n cammino, sentiero * (path) n sentiero, cammino * (trail) n tracia * n Gen] * n Rr] * v traciar * ~ , trail n tracia track-down v trovar trackless adj impenetrabile tracks, trail (of an animal) n pista tracksuit n supertoto athletic tract (1. stretch of territory; 2. period of time; 3. Liturgy]) n tracto * (digestive ~) n via digestive * n tracto tractability n tractabilitate tractable (easy to deal with or to control) adj tractabile * adj tractabile traction (pulling, draft) n traction * n traction tractor (automotive vehicle used for hauling) n tractor * n tractor tractor-driver n tractorista trade (be engaged in trade) v negotiar * (business) n commercio * (job) n mestiero * (traffic) n traffico * adj commercial * ~ in contraband v contrabandar * ~ in morocco (leather) n marocchineria * ~ in morocco (leather) n marocchineria (-erìa) * v commerciar * v commerciar (in) * ~ , commerce, traffic n traffico * ~ , commerce, traffic n traffico (trà-) * ~ , deal (do business) v commerciar * ~ , deal (do business) v mercar * ~ , traffic n mercantia * ~ , traffic n negotio trade-dispute n conflicto industrial trade-in v offerer (un cosa trademark n marca de fabrica trader n commerciante tradesman n fornitor tradesman's-entrance n entrata de servicio trade-union n syndicato * ~ -union n syndicato (obrer) * ~ -union n trade-union * ~ -union n trade-union A] tradeunionism n syndicalismo * ~ -unionism n trade-unionismo tradeunionist n syndicalista * ~ -unionist n syndicalista * ~ -unionist n trade-unionista trade-wind n vento alisee trading n commercio trading-stamp n coupon de disconto tradition n tradition traditional adj traditional traditionalism n traditionalismo traditionalist n traditionalista traditionally adv traditionalmente traffic (air, rail) n movimentos * (as in road traffic) n circulation * (bad sense) n traffico * (road) n circulation * (trade) n commercio * v trafficar * ~ , trade n mercantia * ~ , trade n negotio * ~ , trade, commerce n traffico * ~ , trade, commerce n traffico (trà-) trafficator n indicator de direction traffic-circle n cruciata giratori traffic-indicator n indicator de direction traffic-island n refugio traffic-jam n imbottiliamento/paralyse de circulation trafficker n trafficator traffic-lights n signales luminose tragacanth n tragacantha tragedian (1. actor in a tragedy; 2. author of tragedies) n tragedo * n tragediano tragedy n tragedia tragic adj tragic * ~ , tragical (1. of a tragedy; 2. calamitous) adj tragic tragical, tragic (1. of a tragedy; 2. calamitous) adj tragic tragicomedy n tragicomedia tragicomic adj tragicomic trail n pista, tracia * n tracia, pista * vi sequer lentemente * vt sequer le pista de * ~ , track n tracia * ~ , tracks (of an animal) n pista trailer n remulco train (1. train of a gown; 2. suite, retinue; 3. cortege, procession) n traino * (a gun) v punctar * (animals) v maestrar * (as in train of a gown) n cauda * (drill) v trainar * (exercise, drill) v trainar * (gown) n cauda * (of thought) n filo * (teach) v formar, instruer * (teach) v instruer, formar * R.R n convoyo * R.R n convoyo (-vò-) * n Fig] * n Rr] * vi exercitar se * vt Gen] * ~ , exercise, drill v exercitar * ~ , instruct v maestrar trainbearer (one who holds up the train of a robe or gown) n caudatario trained adj diplomate, specialisate * adj specialisate, diplomate trainee n practicante trainer (sport) n instructor, trainer * (sport) n trainer, instructor * (tamer) n domator * n trainator training (drill, practice) n exercitation * (professional) n formation * ~ , exercise, drill n exercitation * ~ , instruction n maestramento trait (1. lineament of the face, feature; 2. distinctive characteristic) n tracto * n tracto traitor n traitor Trajan Hist n Trajano Trajan's, of Trajan adj trajan trajectory n trajectoria tram n tram, tramway * n tramway, tram * ~ , streetcar n tram * ~ , streetcar n tram A] tramcar, trolley, streetcar (car) n tramway * ~ , trolley, streetcar (car) n tramway A] tram-driver n guidator de tram tramp (man) n vagabundo * (tread) n passos pesante * (walk) n excursion a pede * v camminar * ~ , journey, walk along v camminar trample, - on v fullar, calcar * ~ , to tread, crush (grapes) v fullar * ~ , trample on v calcar, fullar * ~ , tread v calcar trampoline n trampolino tramp-steamer n nave de servicio autonome tram-route n linea de tramvia tramsship, transfer v transbordar tram-track n via ferree * ~ -track n via ferree (de tramvia) tramway (track for streetcars) n tramway * (track for streetcars) n tramway A] * n tramvia trance n trance tranquil adj tranquille * ~ , calm adj tranquille tranquillity n tranquillitate tranquillize v tranquillisar * ~ , to reassure v tranquillisar tranquillizer adj tranquillisante transact v transiger * v transiger -ig-/-act] transactioal adj transactional transaction n transaction transactions (of a learned society) n memorias transactor n transactor transalpine (native of a country beyond the Alps) n transalpino * Geog adj transalpin transatlantic adj transatlantic transcend v transcender * ~ , exceed v transcender transcendency n transcendentia transcendent adj transcendente * adj transcendente (ppr of transcender) transcendental Philos adj transcendental * adj transcendental * ~ philosphy, transcendentalism n transcendentalismo transcendentalism, transcendental philosphy n transcendentalismo transcendentalist n transcendentalista transcendentally adv transcendentalmente transcribe (1. to make a written copy of; 2. Mus]) v transcriber -scrib-/-script-] * (1. to make a written copy of; 2. Mus]) v transcriber * v transcriber transcriber n transcriptor transcript n transcripto * ~ , copy n transcripto transcription (1. act of copying; 2. Mus]) n transcription * n transcription transept n nave transversal transfer (1. removal; 2. Law]) n transferimento * (1. to move, shift; 2. Law] (transfer property) v transferer * (1. to move, shift; 2. Law] (transfer property) v transferer -fer-/-lat-] * (passengers) n transbordo * (passengers) v transbordar * (property) n cession * (property) v ceder * n Gen] * v Gen] * ~ , convey v traducer * ~ , convey v traducer -duc-/-duct-] * ~ , tramsship v transbordar * ~ , transference n transferentia * ~ , transshipment n transbordo transferable (property) adj cessibile * adj Gen] * adj transferibile * ~ , assignable adj cessibile transference n transferentia * ~ , transfer n transferentia transfer-rate n commun transfiguration n transfiguration transfigure (change the form or appearance of) v transfigurar * v transfigurar transfix v transfiger * v transfiger -fig-/-fix-] transfixion n transfixion transform v transformar * ~ , metamorphose (cause to change form) v metamorphosar transformable adj transformabile transformation n transformation transformative adj transformative transformer (1. one who tranforms something; 2. Elec]) n transformator * n transformator transformism n transformismo transformist n transformista transfusion n transfusion transgress vt infringer, transgressar * vt transgressar, infringer * ~ , commit a wrong v delinquer * ~ , commit a wrong v delinquer -linqu-/-lict-] * ~ , trespass (against) v transgreder * ~ , trespass (against) v transgreder -gred-/-gress-] * ~ , trespass (against) v transgressar transgression n transgression transgressive adj transgressive transgressor n transgressor transient adj fugace, transiente * adj transiente, fugace * ~ , passing adj transiente * ~ , transitory adj transitori * ~ , transitory, fleeting adj fugace transistor n transistor transit n transito * n transito (tràn-) transition n transition transitional adj de transition transitive Gram adj transitive * adj transitive transitoriness n fugacitate transitory adj transitori * ~ , fleeting, transient adj fugace * ~ , transient adj transitori Trans-Jordan Geog n Trans-Jordania translatable adj traducibile translate (1. to transfer, remove; 2. as in to translate a book) v translatar * (a language) v traducer * (as in to translate into French) v traducer * (as in to translate into French) v traducer -duc-/-duct-] * (interpret) v interpretar * (move) v translatar translation (1. act of translating from one language into another; 2. version resulting from translation) n traduction * (1. transference, removal; 2. as in translation of a book) n translation * (movement) n translation * (of language) n traduction * (result) n version translator (one who translates from one language into another) n traductor * n traductor translucence, translucency n transluciditate translucency, translucence n transluciditate translucent (partly transparent) adj translucide * n translucide transmissibility n transmissibilitate transmissible adj transmissibile transmission (1. transmittal, passing on; 2. transmission gear) n transmission * n transmission transmit (pass on) v transmitter * (physics) v conducer * ~ , pass on v transmitter * ~ , pass on v transmitter -mitt-/-miss ] transmitter (1. person or thing that transmits something; 2. Teleph]) n transmissor * (radio) n radiodiffusor * (tv) n emissor, telediffusor * (tv) n telediffusor, emissor * Gen transmissor * Radio n radiodiffusor transmontane adj transmontan transmutability n transmutabilitate transmutable adj transmutabile transmutation n transmutation transmute v converter, transmutar * v transmutar * v transmutar, converter transom n transversa transparency (state) n transparentia * n Photog] * n transparentia * ~ , diapositive, transparent positive Photog n diapositiva transparent adj transparente * ~ positive, transparency, diapositive Photog n diapositiva transpire (1. to emit, breathe forth; 2. to become known, leak out) v transpirar transplant n transplantation * v transplantar transplantation n transplantation transport (1. to convey; 2. to enrapture) v transportar * (1. transportation, conveyance; 2. transport-ship; 3 . rapture) n transporto * ~ charges (postage, freightage, etc) n porto * n transporto * v transportar * ~ , transportation n transportation transportable adj transportabile transportation n transportation * ~ , transport n transportation transport-charges n porto transporter (one who transports) n transportator transpose (1. to transfer; 2. to interchange the position of; 3. Mus]) v transponer * (1. to transfer; 2. to interchange the position of; 3. Mus]) v transponer -pon-/-posit-] * v transponer transposer (one who or that which transposes) n transpositor transposition (1. act of transposing; 2. interchange of position; 3. Mus]) n transposition transpositive Gram adj transpositive transship n transbordar transshipment, transfer n transbordo transubstantiate Theol v transsubstantiar transubstantiation Theol n transsubstantiation transudation n transsudation transude v transsudar Transvaal n Transvaal transvase, decant v transvasar transversal transversal adj transversal transverse, lying across or athwart adj transverse Transylvania n Transsilvania Transylvanian adj transsilvan * n transsilvano trap door, hatch n trappa * n trappa * v trappar * ~ , catch in a trap v trappar trapdoor n trappa trapez- (table) occurring in derivatives] n trapez- trapeze Gymnastics n trapezio * n trapezio trapeziform adj trapeziforme trapezium Geom n trapezio trapezoid Geom n trapezoide trapper (one who traps animals) n trappator trappings n apparato, paraphernales, ornamentos * n ornamentos, apparato, paraphernales * n paraphernales, ornamentos, apparato trash (refuse) n immunditias * (worthless goods) n antiqualia, cosas sin valor * (worthless goods) n cosas sin valor, antiqualia * ~ , old stuff n antiqualia trashy adj sin valor trauma n trauma traumatic adj traumatic travel (cover) v percurrer * (go) v ir, vader * (go) v vader, ir * (move) v mover se * ~ agency n agentia de viages * ~ from place to place v itinerar * n viages * v Gen] * v Phys] * v viagiar * v viagiar (-jàr) traveler n viagiator * n viagiator (-ja-) traveler's check (traveller's cheque) n cheque de viagiator traveling (for travel) adj de viages * (mobile) adj ambulante * ~ bag n portamantello * ~ bag, valise n valise * ~ bag, valise n valise F] * n viages traveling-expenses n dispensas de viage traverse Fortif n transversa * ~ , cross (1. to pass across or through; 2. to thwart) v transversar travesty n parodia * v parodiar trawl n draga * v dragar trawler n nave de pisca * n nave de pisca (con draga) tray n tabuliero * n tabuliero (de servicio) treacherous (dangerous) adj periculose * (disloyal) adj perfide treachery n perfidia, traition * n traition, perfidia treacle n melassa tread (of tyre) n banda de rolamento * (step) n passo * (trample) vt calcar * vi camminar, mitter le pede * vi mitter le pede, camminar * ~ , trample v calcar treadle n pedal treason n traition * ~ , betrayal n traition treasonable adj traitor treasure n thesauro * n tresor * v guardar como un tresor treasurer n cassero, tresorero * n thesaurero * n tresorero * n tresorero, cassero treasury (1. treasure house; 2. treasury department, exchequer) n thesaureria (-ìa) * (1. treasure house; 2. treasury department, exchequer) n tresoreria (-ìa) * (1. treasure house; 2. treasury department, exchequer) n tresoreria * (1. treasure house; 2. treasury department, exchequer) n thesaureria * (repository for a treasure or treasures) n thesauro * n fisco, tresoreria * n tresoreria, fisco * ~ , fisc, exchequer n fisco treat (1. to deal with, handle, subject to a treatment; 2. to entertain) v tractar * (pleasure) n placer * (refreshment) n regalo * (socially) v pagar a biber, regalar * (socially) v regalar, pagar a biber * Gen v tractar * Med v curar * Med v medicar * ~ again v retractar * ~ of v tractar de * ~ with deference v obsequiar * ~ with medicaments v medicamentar * ~ with spite, spite, mortify v despectar * ~ , refreshment n regalo treatise n tractato treatment (preferential ~) phr tractamento preferential * Med n cura * Med n therapia * Med n tractamento medical * n tractamento treaty n tractato * ~ , agreement n tractato treble clef n clave de sol * n ad triple * n soprano * v triplar * ~ , triple adj triple * ~ , triple v triplar trebling, tripling (action of) n triplamento tree Bot n arbore * ~ bark n cortice de arbore * ~ house n casa in arbore * n arbore * ~ sap n succo de arbore * ~ trunk n trunco del arbore * ~ , arboreal adj arboree trefoil Arch n trifolio * ~ , clover Bot n trifolio trek (fig) n viage longe e penose * (migration) n migration * v facer un viage longe e penose trellis n spalier * ~ , espalier n spalier tremble (shake, shiver) v tremer * n tremor * v tremer, tremular * v tremular * v tremular, tremer * ~ with fear, trepidate v trepidar * ~ , quiver, shiver v fremer * ~ , shake v trepidar trembler n tremulator trembling adj tremente * n tremulamento * ~ poplar, aspen n tremulo * ~ poplar, aspen n tremulo (tré-) * ~ , fearful, trepid adj trepide * ~ , shaking n tremulamento * ~ , shaking, tremor n tremor tremendous (1. terrifying; 2. extraordinary) adj tremende * adj tremende tremolo Mus n tremolo * Mus n tremolo I] tremor n fremito, tremor * n tremor, fremito * ~ , agitation, commotion (violent physical or mental disturbance) n commotion * ~ , quiver, shiver n fremito * ~ , quiver, shiver n fremito (fré-) * ~ , trembling, shaking n tremor tremulant, tremulent adj tremulante * ~ , tremulent adj tremulante (ppr of tremular) tremulent, tremulant adj tremulante * ~ , tremulant adj tremulante (ppr of tremular) tremulous, quivering adj tremule trench Mil n trenchea * Mil n trenchea (-éa) * n trenchea * ~ , moat, fosse, ditch n fossato trench-coat n impermeabile militar trend n direction, tendentia * n tendentia, direction trendy adj de moda Trent n Trento Trentine adj trentin trepannation (hole in the head) n trepannation trepanne v trepannar trepid, trembling, fearful adj trepide trepidation (1. tremor, shaking; 2. trembling with fear) n trepidation * ~ , agitation n trepiditate trespass (sin) n peccato * (transgression) v intrusion * n transpasso * v transgressar * v transpassar * ~ , transgress (against) v transgreder * ~ , transgress (against) v transgreder -gred-/-gress-] * ~ , transgress (against) v transgressar trespasser n intruso trespass-upon v abusar de tress, braid, plait n tressa trestle n cavalletto triad (1. trio, trinity, three; 2. specif.: Mus/Geom]) n triade * (1. trio, trinity, three; 2. specif.: Mus/Geom]) n triade (trì-) triadic adj triadic trial (as in trial for theft) n judicio * (test) n prova, tentativa * (test) n tentativa, prova * Jur n judicio * ~ , test n essayo * ~ , test n essayo (-sà-) trial-by-jury n judicio per juratos triangle (all senses) n triangulo * n triangulo * n triangulo (-àngulo) triangular adj triangular * adj triangule * ~ triangular adj triangular triangulation n triangulation Trias Geol n trias Triassic Geol adj triassic tribal adj tribal tribe (1. Anc. Hist]; 2. as in Indian tribes; 3. as in the cat tribe) n tribo * n tribo tribesman n membro de tribo tribulate v tribular tribulation n tribulation tribunal (1. seat of a judge; 2. court or forum of justice) n tribunal * n judicio * n tribunal tribunate, tribuneship n tribunato tribune (1. Rom. Hist]; 2. defender of the people) n tribuno * ~ , rostrum, platform n tribuna tribuneship, tribunate n tribunato tribunitial, tribunitian adj tribunitie tribunitian, tribunitial adj tribunitie tributary (1. as in tributary nations; 2. as in tributary stream) adj tributari * adj affluente, tributari * adj tributari, affluente * n affluente tribute (1. enforced payment imposed by a conqueror; 2 . as in a tribute to the dead) n tributo * n tributo trichina Zool n trichina trichinosis Pathol n trichinosis * Pathol n trichinosis (-òsis) trichinous adj trichinose trichloride n trichlorido * n trichlorido (-clòr-) tricipite (-cì-) (of the triceps) Anat] adj tricipite * (-cì-) (of the triceps) Anat] adj tricipite (-cì-) trick (hoax) v mystificar * (ruse) n artificio * (swindle) n fraude * v dupar * ~ , artifice n artificio * ~ , stratagem n maneo * ~ , stratagem n maneo (-éo) trickery (cleverness) n astutia * (fraud) n fraude trickle n stillation * v manar * ~ , flow v manar trickster n dupator, fraudator * n fraudator, dupator tricky (person) adj astute * (situation) adj delicate, difficile * (situation) adj difficile, delicate tricolor n tricolor * ~ , tricolored adj tricolor tricolored, tricolor adj tricolor tricorn n tricorno tricot (1. knitted material; 2. soft ribbed fabric) n tricot * (1. knitted material; 2. soft ribbed fabric) n tricot F] tricycle n tricyclo trident (1. three-pronged fish spear; 2. Mythol]) n tridente tridimensional, threedimensional adj tridimensional triennial adj triennal * adj trienne * n triennal triennium n triennio Trieste n Trieste trifacial, trigeminal Anat adj trifacial trifid adj trifide * adj trifide (trì-) trifle (small article) n bagatella, trica * (small article) n trica, bagatella * (sweet) n coperite de gelea con fructos, coronate de crema, dessert de biscuites imbibite de vino * (sweet) n coronate de crema, dessert de biscuites imbibite de vino, coperite de gelea con fructos * (sweet) n dessert de biscuites imbibite de vino, coperite de gelea con fructos, coronate de crema * n trica * ~ , bagatelle n bagatella trifle-with n jocar con trifling n insignificante, sin importantia * n sin importantia, insignificante * ~ , slightness n legieressa * ~ , slightness n legieressa (-jer-) * ~ , unimportant, slight adj tenue trifoliate Bot adj trifoliate triform adj triforme trigeminal, trifacial Anat adj trifacial trigeminous, born three at one birth adj trigemine * ~ , born three at one birth adj trigemine (-gé-) trigger Firearms n can * n can trigger-happy adj disposite a tirar a omne cosa trigonometry n trigonometria trilateral, three-sided adj trilatere trilingual adj trilingue trill n trillo * v trillar * ~ , shake Mus n trillo trillion (1. unit with 12 zeros annexed; 2. unit with 18 zeros annexed) n trillion * ~ adj/n trillion trillionth adj trillionesime * adj trillionesime (-ésime) trilobate, three-lobed adj trilobate trilobite Paleontol n trilobite trilogy n trilogia * n trilogia (-ìa) trim (balance) v equilibrar * (form) n stato * (garnish) v guarnir * (hair, grass) v tonder * (in ~) phr in forma * (of hair) n tonditura * (prune) v putar * adj elegante, in bon stato * adj in bon stato, elegante * ~ the margin of, remove the margin of v emarginar * ~ , decorate, garnish v guarnir * ~ , prune, lop (trees or vines) v putar trimerous Bot/Zool adj trimere trimeter n trimetro * n trimetro (trì-) trimming (garnish) n guarnition tonditura * ~ , decorating, garnishing (action of) n guarnimento * ~ , garniture n garnition * ~ , garniture n guarnitura trimmings n accessorios Trinidad n Trinidad * n Trinidad H] Trinidad-and-Tobago Geog n Trinidad e Tobago Trinitarian (1. Theol]; 2. member of the Order of the Holy Trinity) n trinitario trinity n trinitate trinket n parve ornamento trinomial Alg adj trinomie * Alg n trinomio trio n trio trioxide n trioxydo * n trioxydo (-ò-) trip (excursion) n excursion, tour * (excursion) n tour, excursion * (run) n cursa, percurso * (run) n percurso, cursa * (taxi) n cursa * vi facer un passo false * vt facer cader * ~ , excursion, tour n tour * ~ , excursion, tour n tour F] * ~ , journey n viage * ~ , journey n viage (-aje) tripartite (divided into three parts) adj tripartite tripartition n tripartition tripe Cookery n tripa * n Cul] * n Fig] triphthong (union of three vowels pronounced in one syllable) n triphthongo triplane n triplano triple adj triple * v triplar, triplicar * v triplicar, triplar * ~ , threefold adj trin * ~ , threefold, triplex adj triplice * ~ , threefold, triplex adj triplice (trì-) * ~ , treble adj triple * ~ , treble v triplar triplet (combination of three) n tripletto * n trigemino * n trigemino (-gé-) triplex, triple, threefold adj triplice * ~ , triple, threefold adj triplice (trì-) triplicate (one of three copies of a document) n triplicato * adv triplicato * v triplicar triplication n triplication triplicity n triplicitate tripling, trebling (action of) n triplamento tripod n tripede * n tripede (trì-) Tripoli (city of Tripoli) n Tripole Tripolitan adj tripolitan * n tripolitano trireme, three-oared trireme adj trireme trisect v trisecar * v trisecar -sec-/-sect-] trisection n trisection trismus, lockjaw n trismo trisyllabic adj trisyllabe * adj trisyllabe (-sì-) trisyllabo n trisyllabo * n trisyllabo (-sì-) trite adj banal * ~ , banal adj banal triteness n banalitate * n trivialitate * ~ , banality n banalitate Triton Mythol n Triton triturable adj triturabile triturate v triturar trituration (action of triturating) n tritura * n trituration triumph (1. Rom Antiq]; 2. exultation of success;3. as in triumph of knowledge) n triumpho * (1. Rom. Antiq]; 2. to exult; 3. to obtain victory) v triumphar * n triumpho * v triumphar triumphal adj triumphal triumphally adv triumphalmente triumphant adj triumphante * adj triumphante (ppr of triumphar) triumpher n triumphator triumvir Antiq n triumviro * Antiq n triumviro (-ùm-) triumviral adj triumviral triumvirate n triumvirato triune adj trin trivial (ordinary) adj banal * (trifling) adj insignificante triviality n banalitate, insignificantia * n insignificantia, banalitate trivium Hist n trivio trochaic Pros adj trochaic trochee Pros n trocheo * Pros n trocheo (-éo) troika n troika * n troika (tròi-) R] Trojan (inhabitant of Troy) n troiano * adj troian * ~ , Dardanian n dardano * ~ , Dardanian n dardano (dàr-) trolley (revolving wheel which makes contact with the overhead wire and transmits power to the trolley car) n trolley A] * (revolving wheel which makes contact with the overhead wire and transmits power to the trolley car) n trolley * n trolley * ~ , streetcar, tramcar (car) n tramway * ~ , streetcar, tramcar (car) n tramway A] trolley-bus n trolleybus trolley-car n tram trombone n trombon trombonist n trombonista troop (1. body of people; 2. Mil]) n truppa trope Rhet n tropo trophic (pertaining to nutrition) adj trophic trophy n tropheo * n tropheo (-éo) tropic n tropico * ~ , tropical adj tropic tropical adj tropic(al) * adj tropical tropic-of-cancer v tropico del cancere tropic-of-capricorn n tropico del capricorno tropism Biol n tropismo tropological adj tropologic tropology n tropologia * n tropologia (-ìa) trot n trotto * v trottar trotter (horse which trots) n trottator troubadour (medieval lyric poet of a school flourishing in Provence and the south of France) n trobador * n trobador * n troubadour * n troubadour F] * n trovator trouble (bother) n enoio, molestia * (bother) n molestia, enoio * (difficulty) n difficultate, pena * (difficulty) n pena, difficultate * (distress) n affliction * (upset) v disturbar * n indust * vi incommodar se * vt incommodar * ~ , annoyance n molestia * ~ , annoyance, worry n enoio * ~ , annoyance, worry n enoio (-nò-) * ~ , difficulty n pena troubleshooter n investigator de conflictos industrial troublesome adj enoiose, moleste * adj moleste, enoiose * ~ , difficult adj penose * ~ , irksome, annoying adj moleste trough (drinking) n abiberatorio * (feeding) n mangiatoria * (tub) n alveo, cupa * (tub) n cupa, alveo * n Fig] * ~ , tub n alveo trounce (punish) v castigar * (sport) v vincer facilmente troup (group) n banda, gruppo * (group) n gruppo, banda * n Mil] * v camminar in gruppo * ~ , gather, assemble v attruppar troupe Theat n truppa * n truppa * v attruppar troups n soldatos, truppas * n truppas, soldatos trousers n pantalones trousseau n trousseau * n trousseau F] trout n tructa trouvère n trovero trowel (brick or plastering) n trulla * n trulla Troy Hist n Troia * Hist n Troia (tròia) Troyes n Troyes * n Troyes F] truant (play ~) v absentar se sin justification * n scholar absente * n scholar absente (sin justification) truce n armistitio, tregua * n tregua, armistitio truck (as in automobile truck) n camion * (as in automobile truck) n camion F] * (lorry) n carro * (road transport) n camion * (rr) n wagon * (rr) n wagon (de merces) truck-driver (lorry-driver) n camionero, camionista * ~ -driver (lorry-driver) n camionista, camionero trucking n camionage truculent adj truculente trudge v camminar penosemente * (faithful) adj fidel * (real, not wrong) adj ver * (truthful) adj ver * ~ , straighten v disfalsar truffle bed n trufiera * n trufa * ~ , relating to truffles adj trufari truism n axioma, truismo * n truismo, axioma truly adv in veritate, vermente * adv vermente, in veritate * ~ , really adv vermente * ~ , really, indeed, even adv vere * ~ , really, indeed, even adv vero trump (cards) n triumpho trumpery n sin valor trumpet (1. to blow a trumpet; 2. to noise abroad) v trompettar * n trompetta * v trompettar * ~ , horn n trompa * ~ , small horn n cornetta trumpeter n trompettero trump-up v fabricar truncate v truncar * ~ , lop off v truncar * ~ , truncated adj truncate * ~ , truncated adj truncate (pp of truncar) truncated, truncate adj truncate * ~ , truncate adj truncate (pp of truncar) truncation n truncamento * n truncation truncheon n baston de agente de policia trundle vi rolar pesantemente e con ruito * vt facer rolar trunk (1. tree trunk; 2. Anat]; 3. Arch] (shaft of a column) n trunco * (box) n coffro * (elephant's) n trompa * (of an elephant) n trompa * (of tree) n trunco * (stock) n stirpe * (traveling box or chest) n coffro trunk-call n appello * ~ -call n appello telephonic truss (tech) n armatura de traves * n cinctura herniari trust (belief) n confidentia, fide * (belief) n fide, confidentia * (charge) n carga, responsabilitate * (charge) n responsabilitate, carga * (fin) n cartel * (fin) n trust * v fider se * v fider se (a un persona) * ~ , cartel n trust * ~ , cartel n trust A] trustee (administrator of a trust fund) Law] n curator * (in bankruptcy) n syndico * Jur curator, fideicommissario * Jur fideicommissario, curator * Law n syndico * Law n syndico (sìn-) trusteeship (function of the administrator of a trust fund) Law] n curatela trustful, confiding adj confidente trustworthiness (of figures) n credibilitate, exactitude * (of figures) n exactitude, credibilitate * Gen fidelitate trustworthy adj de confidentia, digne de fide * adj digne de fide, de confidentia trusty adj fidel truth n veritate truthful adj honeste, veridic * adj veridic, honeste * ~ , veridical adj veridic * ~ , veridical adj veridic (-rì-) truthfulness n veracitate * ~ , veracity n veridicitate try (1. to test, essay) v essayar * (test) v provar, tentar * (test) v tentar, provar * Jur v judicar * ~ again, test again v reprobar * n essayo, tentativa * n tentativa, essayo * ~ , attempt v tentar * ~ , put to the test v experir * ~ , put to the test v experir -per-/-pert-] * ~ , test v probar * ~ , test v provar trying adj difficile, moleste * adj moleste, difficile * ~ on, fitting (of clothes) n essayage * ~ on, fitting (of clothes) n essayage (-aje) trying-on n essayage try-on v essayar tsar n tsar tsetse (- fly) n musca tsetse T-square n esquadra tub n alveo, cupa * n cupa, alveo * ~ , trough n alveo tuba (1. Rom. Antiq]) Mus] n tuba * n tuba tubby adj corpulente, rotunde * adj rotunde, corpulente tube (1. pipe; 2. Radio]) n tubo * (pipe) n tubo * (rr) n metro * (small) n cannella * (valve) n tubo, valvula * (valve) n valvula, tubo * ~ , furnish with tubes v tubar tuber Bot/Pathol n tubere * n tubere Tuberaceae Bot n tuberaceas tuberaceous adj tuberacee tubercle n tuberculo tubercular adj tubercular * ~ , tuberculous adj tuberculose tubercularize v tubercularisar tuberculate adj tuberculate tuberculin n tuberculina tuberculosis n tuberculosis * n tuberculosis (-òsis) tuberculous, tubercular adj tuberculose tuberose Bot n tuberosa tuberosity n tuberositate tuberous adj tuberose tubicole Zool n tubicola * Zool n tubicola (-ì-) tubing n tubos tubular adj tubular * ~ , tubulated adj tubulate tubulated, tubular adj tubulate tubulation n tubulation tubulature, tubulure Chcm n tubulatura tubule, small tube n tubulo tubulous (containing tubes) adj tubulose tubulure, tubulature Chcm n tubulatura tuck (pleat) v plicar * (put) v mitter * n plica tuck-box n bonboniera, cassa de provisiones * ~ -box n cassa de provisiones, bonboniera tuck-in (eat) v mangiar * ~ -in (insert) v insertar, mitter in * ~ -in (insert) v mitter in, insertar tuck-shop n bonboneria (de schola), confecteria (de schola) * ~ -shop n bonboneria, confecteria * ~ -shop n confecteria (de schola), bonboneria (de schola) * ~ -shop n confecteria, bonboneria tuck-up (in bed) v installar commodemente * ~ -up (insert) v duplar, insertar, replicar * ~ -up (insert) v insertar, replicar, duplar * ~ -up (insert) v replicar, duplar, insertar Tuesday n martedi * n martedi (-dì) tuft (of grass, feathers) n tuffo * (of wool) n flocco * ~ of hair (on lower lip) n musca tufted, crested adj cristate tug (boat) n remulcator * (pull) n tirada * (pull) n tirada (subite) * v tirar tug-of-war n lucta al corda tuition n inseniamento * ~ , instruction, education n inseniamento tulip n tulipan * ~ tree n tulipaniero tumble n cadita * ~ out v sortir in disordine * v cader tumbledown (ruinous) adj ruinose tumbler n bicario * ~ , goblet, beaker n bicario tumefaction n tumefaction tumefy (cause to swell) v tumefacer * (cause to swell) v tumefacer -fac-/-fact-] tumescence n tumescentia tumescent adj tumescente * adj tumescente (ppr of tumescer) tumid (1. swollen, distended; 2. pompous, inflated) adj tumide tumidity n tumiditate tummy n stomacho, ventre * n ventre, stomacho tumor Pathol n tumor * ~ , tumour n tumor tumorous adj tumorose tumular adj tumulari tumult n tumulto tumultuary adj tumultuari tumultuous adj tumultuose tumulus, barrow n tumulo tun, barrel v intonnar * ~ , cask n tonna * ~ , cask n tonnello tuna, tunny Ichthyol n thunno * ~ , tunny n thunno tunable adj accordabile tund, pound, bruise v tunder * ~ , pound, bruise v tunder tund-/-tus-] tundra n tundra * n tundra R] tune (in ~) phr de accordo * (mech) v regular * (out of ~) phr mal accordate * (radio) v syntonisar * Mus v accordar * n melodia * v accordar tuneful adj melodiose tuneless adj discordante, inharmoniose * adj inharmoniose, discordante tuner (of pianos) n accordator * (radio) n syntonisator * Mus accordator tungstate Chem n tungstato tungsten n tungsten, wolfram * n wolfram, tungsten * ~ , wolfram Chem n tungsten * ~ , wolfram Chem n tungsten Swedish] tungstic Chem adj tungstic tungstite Mineral n tungstite tungstosilicate n tungstosilicato tunic n tunica tuning (radio) n syntonisation * Mus accordatura * ~ fork n diapason * ~ fork n diapason (-pà) * n accordatura tuning-fork n diapason tunnel n tunnel * n tunnel A] * v construer un tunnel tunny fishermen or dealer n thunnero * ~ , tuna n thunno turban n turban turbid adj turbide turbidity, turbidness n turbiditate turbidness, turbidity n turbiditate turbinate Bot adj turbinate turbine n turbina turbo Zool n turbine turbocompressor n turbocompressor turbodynamo n turbodynamo * n turbodynamo (-dì-) turbogenerator n turbogenerator turbot Ichthyol n rhombo * n rhombo turbulence n turbulentia * ~ , turbulency n turbulentia turbulency, turbulence n turbulentia turbulent adj turbulente Turco Mil n turco tureen n suppiera * n suppiera, terrina * n terrina, suppiera turf (peat) n turfa * (racing) n turf * Racing n turf * Racing n turf A] * ~ , peat n turfa turf-accountant n book-maker turgescence, turgescency n turgescentia turgescency, turgescence n turgescentia turgescent adj turgescente * adj turgescente (ppr of turgescer) turgid adj turgide turgidity, turgidness n turgiditate turgidness, turgidity n turgiditate turgor n turgor Turin Geog n Turin * n Turin Turk (native of Turkey) n turco * n turco turkey (bird) n gallo de india * Geog n Turchia * n Turchia turkish (lang) n turco * (language) n turco * adj turc * adj turc * n turco turkish-bath n banio turc Turks-and-Caicos, - Islands Geog n Turcos e Caicos turmoil n confusion, tumulto * n tumulto, confusion turn (1. as in the turn of a wheel; 2. as in to be someone's turn) n torno * (1. to turn on a lathe; 2. to change or reverse position of) v tornar * (a good ~) n. phr un favor, un servicio * (a good ~) n. phr un servicio, un favor * (as in my turn) n vice * (bend) n curva * (change of direction) n cambio de direction * (invert) v inverter * (invert) v inverter (se) * (motoring) n virage * (of wheel) n revolution, torno * (of wheel) n torno, revolution * (page) v tornar * (someone's) n torno, vice * (someone's) n vice, torno * (transfer) v transferer * Nav n virage * ~ a crank, crank v manivellar * ~ aside, cause to deviate v disviar * ~ away, avert v averter * ~ away, avert v averter -vert-/-vers-] * ~ inside out, evert v everter * ~ inside out, evert v everter -vert-/-vers-] * ~ into wine (cause to) v vinificar * ~ left v virar/girar al leva/sinistra * ~ or direct across v transverter * ~ or direct across v transverter -vert-/-vers-] * ~ or transform into a marsh v impaludar * ~ or twist again or back v retorquer * ~ or twist again or back v retorquer -torqu-/-tort-/-tors-] * ~ right v virar/girar al dextra * ~ round, reverse, turn v reverter * ~ round, reverse, turn v reverter -vert-/-vers-] * ~ round, roll v volver * ~ round, roll v volver volv-/volut-/volt-] * ~ round, turn v verter * ~ round, turn v verter vert-/-vers-] * v girar, rotar, tornar, virar * v rotar, tornar, virar, girar * v tornar, virar, girar, rotar * v virar, girar, rotar, tornar * ~ , circle (circular course) n gyro * ~ , revolve, rotate v rotar * ~ , turn round v verter * ~ , turn round v verter vert-/-vers-] * ~ , turn round, reverse v reverter * ~ , turn round, reverse v reverter -vert-/-vers-] turn-aside v disviar, diverter * ~ -aside v diverter, disviar turn-away v averter turn-back (an offer) v refusar * ~ -back (gas) v bassar * ~ -back v retornar, retorquer * ~ -back v retorquer, retornar turncoat n renegato turn-down (an offer) v refusar * ~ -down (bedclothes) v replicar turnely (a turner's work shop) n torneria * (a turner's work shop) n torneria (-ìa) turner (one who turns objects on a lathe) n tornator turning (in road) n cruciata, furca * (in road) n furca, cruciata * (rotation) n giration, rotation * (rotation) n rotation, giration * ~ or turning round (act of) n version turning-point n momento critic, puncto decisive * ~ -point n puncto decisive, momento critic turn-inside out v everter, extroverter * ~ -inside out v extroverter, everter turnip (Brassica rapa) n rapa * n rapa turn-off (tap) v clauder * ~ -off Elect extinguer turn-on (tap) v aperir * ~ -on Elect accender turn-out (empty) v vacuar * ~ -out (for a meeting) v exir, producer se * ~ -out (for a meeting) v producer se, exir * ~ -out (gas) v clauder, extinguer * ~ -out (gas) v extinguer, clauder * ~ -out (produce) v fabricar, producer * ~ -out (produce) v producer, fabricar * ~ -out (result) v evenir, resultar * ~ -out (result) v resultar, evenir turn-over (consider) v revolver * ~ -over n volumine de venditas turnpike n autostrata turn-round v reverter turnsole (1. Bot] (heliotrope, sunflower; 2. purple dye obtained from the Chrozophora tinctoria) n tornasol turnstile n tourniquet turntable (gramophone) n grammophono * (gramophone) n placa giratori * (rr) n placa giratori turn-towards v diriger se verso turn-up (fig) vi arrivar * ~ -up (fig) vi occurrer * ~ -up (trousers) n reverso * ~ -up vt reverter turpentine n terebinthina * ~ tree, terebinth n terebintho * ~ , terebinthine n terebinthina turquoise adj/n turchese * n turchese turret n turretta turtle n tortuca * ~ , tortoise n tortuca Tuscan (1. native of Tuscany; 2. Tuscan dialect) n toscano * (of Tuscany) adj toscan Tuscany n Toscana tusk Zool n defensa * n defensa tussle n lucta * v luctar, venir al manos * v venir al manos, luctar tutelage, guardianship Law n tutela tutelary (as in tutelary deity) adj tutelari tutor (book) n manual * (exercise guardianship) v tutorar * (exercise guardianship, tutelage over) v tutorar * (private teacher) n preceptor * (univ) n tutor * ~ , coach n repetitor * ~ , guardian Law n tutor * ~ , private teacher n preceptor tutoress, guardian Law n tutrice tutorial n parve classe special tutorship, guardianship Law n tutoria * ~ , guardianship Law n tutoria (-ìa) Tuvalu Geog n Tuvalu tuxedo n smoking * ~ , dinner jacket or coat n smoking * ~ , dinner jacket or coat n smoking A] twaddle n nonsenso twang (vibrate) v vibrar * n sono nasal * v parlar con voce nasal tweak v pinciar, tirar * v tirar, pinciar tweed n tweed tweet v pipar tweezers n pincette * ~ , small pincers n pincette * ~ , small pincers n pincette F] twelfth adj dece-secunde * adj duodecime * adj duodecime (-dé-) * n dece-secundo twelve adj dece-duo * adj dece-duo (-dù-) * adj duodece * adj duodece (-ò-) * n dece-duo twentieth (part) n vigesimo * (part) n vigesimo (-gé-) * adj vigesime * adj vigesime (-gé-) * adj vintesime * adj vintesime (-ésime) * n vintesimo twenty adj viginti * adj vinti * n vinti twenty-nine n vinti-novem twice adj bis, duo vices * adj duo vices, bis * ~ ; 2. interj encore adv bis twiddle v girar, jocar con * v jocar con, girar twig n rametto * v comprender twilight n crepusculo * ~ , dusk, crepuscule n crepusculo twin adj gemine * n gemino * n gemino (gé-) twine n corda * v involver * v involver (se) twin-engine adj/n bimotor, con duo motores * ~ -engine adj/n con duo motores, bimotor twinge v dolor subite e acute twinkle n scintilla * v scintillar twirl (facer) v tornear * (pirouette) n pirouette * (twist) n giration rapide twist (1. as in to twist threads into yarn; 2. to wrench, contort; 3. as in to twist a passage) v torquer * (1. as in to twist threads into yarn; 2. to wrench, contort; 3. as in to twist a passage) v torquer torqu-/tort-/tors-] * ~ inwards v intorquer * ~ inwards v intorquer -torqu-/-tors-] * n torto * v torquer * v torquer (se) twist-back v retorquer twisted adj torte * ~ , crooked adj torte twister n fraudator twisting adj a contorsion. * n contorsion, torquimento * n torquimento, contorsion * ~ , contortion n contortion * ~ , wringing (act of) n torquimento twitch n tic * v mover se nervosemente twitching, tic Med n tic * ~ , tic Med n tic F] twitter n pipar * v critar, emitter critos * v emitter critos, critar two adj duo * ~ at a time, two by two adj bin * ~ by two, two at a time adj bin * n duo two-by-two adv bin two-edged adj a duple talia two-faced adj false, hypocrita * ~ -faced adj hypocrita, false twofold adj duple, duplice, gemine * adj duplice, gemine, duple * adj gemine, duple, duplice * ~ , double adj duple * ~ , double adj duplice * ~ , double adj duplice (dù-) * ~ -fold, double adj gemine two-lobed, bilobate adj bilobate two-oared, bireme adj bireme two-stroke (motor) adj a duo tempores two-way adj reciproc two-way-traffic n circulation in ambe sensos tycoon (magnate) n magnate * (shogun) n taikun * (shogun) n taikun J] tympan Print n tympano * Print n tympano (tìm-) tympanic (1. Anat/Zool]; 2. Arch]) adj tympanic tympanum (1. Anat]; 2. Arch]) n tympano * (1. Anat]; 2. Arch]) n tympano (tìm-) * n tympano type (character, printing) n ? * (sort) n genere, typo * (sort) n typo, genere * n typo * v dactylographar, scriber a machina, typar * v scriber a machina, typar, dactylographar * v typar, dactylographar, scriber a machina * ~ , kind, sort n genere * ~ , typewrite v dactylographar type-setter n cassista, compositor * ~ -setter n compositor, cassista * ~ , compositor n cassista * ~ , compositor n compositor typewrite, type v dactylographar typewriter (pertaining to a) adj dactytographic * (typing machine) n dactylographo * (typing machine) n dactylographo (-ò-) * n dactylographo, machina a/de scriber * n machina a/de scriber, dactylographo typewriting n dactylographia * ~ , typing n dactylographia * ~ , typing n dactylographia (-ìa) typhoid (- fever) n febre typhoide * (fever) Med] n typhoide * adj typhoide typhoon n typhon typhus n typho typic, typical adj typic typical adj typic * ~ , typic adj typic typically adv typicamente typify v esser le typo de, representar * v representar, esser le typo de typing, typewriting n dactylographia * ~ , typewriting n dactylographia (-ìa) typist n dactylographo * n dactylographo (-ò-) typographer n typographo * n typographo (-ògrapho) typographical adj typographic typographically adv typographicamente typography n typographia * ~ , printing n typographia * ~ , printing n typographia (-ìa) typometer Print n typometro * Print n typometro (-òmetro) typometry n typometria * n typometria (-ìa) tyrannic adj tyrannic tyrannical adj tyrannic tyrannicide (act of killing a tyrant) n tyrannicidio * (one who kills a tyrant) n tyrannicida tyrannize v despotisar, tyrannisar * v tyrannisar * v tyrannisar, despotisar * ~ , despotize v despotisar tyranny n tyrannia * n tyrannia (-ìa) tyrant (1. despot; 2. Ornith]) n tyranno * n tyranno tyre (air-filled) n pneu(matico) * (solid) n banda * ~ , tire (pneumatic) adj pneumatico * ~ , tire n banda * ~ , tire v fatigar * ~ , tire v fatigar (se) tyro n comenciante Tyrrhenia n Tyrrhenia Tyrrhenian adj tyrrhen * ~ , Etruscan n tyrrheno